Cicatrices
by Myriel DesTorrents
Summary: Version alternative de "Par amour". La décision de Sesshoumaru est de laisser Rin au village, sans revenir vers elle. Que serait-il arrivé à nos personnages préférés? Des aventures, des aventures! La souffrance, ça change les gens de façon surprenante...
1. 1 Pour notre bien, à tous les deux

_Ces personnages me fascinent tant, et vous aussi, chers lecteurs, que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de leur concocter un destin alternatif. Et si Sesshoumaru-sama avait décidé, au lieu d'amener Rin avec lui comme dans l'histoire « Par amour », de la laisser au village... Il serait arrivé quelque chose de totalement différent, comme vous le verrez bien!_

_Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu « Par amour », vous pouvez lire tout de suite la fin du chapitre 3, après les italiques, puisque les deux premiers chapitres sont pareils à « Par amour ». Myriel_

**Chapitre 1 – Pour notre bien, à tous les deux**

Rin passa devant Sesshoumaru, suivie par Jaken qui voulait récupérer ce qu'elle venait de lui prendre. Sesshoumaru capta tout de suite le changement. L'odeur de Rin, habituellement douce et légèrement épicée, venait de prendre une tournure différente. De l'enfant sans genre qu'elle était, Rin se caractérisait, son corps allait bientôt se transformer en celui d'une femme. L'odeur était devenue plus piquante, et il y avait une touche de miel qui s'y ajoutait. Sesshoumaru soupira. Le moment qu'il redoutait était arrivé. Depuis ce jour où il était revenu de l'enfer avec son corps sans vie dans ses bras, il le savait, il devrait bientôt la laisser partir. La pensée lui donnait un goût amer dans la bouche. Mais ce soir, déjà, il devrait l'informer de sa décision.

La nuit tombait déjà, le ciel se colorait de mauves et les arbres étaient violets. La lune était déjà haute et elle donnait une lueur intense à l'environnement. Sesshoumaru s'était arrêté près d'une maisonnette abandonnée.

- Jaken.

- Sesshoumaru-sama?

- Prépare Ah-Un avec les affaires de Rin. Nous partons demain.

- Bien, Sesshoumaru-sama.

Jaken quitta tout de suite en jetant un coup d'oeil derrière lui. Sesshoumaru-sama allait-il renvoyer Rin? Il savait que depuis la deuxième mort de la petite, Sesshoumaru se sentait responsable. Cette fois, Rin avait bien failli ne jamais revenir. Jaken avait été peiné, car il appréciait bien la petite, mais il avait perçu chez son maître d'autres sentiments. La peur de la perdre, la surprise de ressentir une telle émotion, la colère de l'avoir laissée mourir, la culpabilité de l'avoir amenée avec lui, mais aussi quelque chose de plus doux, quelque chose de très rare chez Sesshoumaru-sama. L'attachement? La tendresse? Jaken ne le savait pas vraiment. Mais à partir de ce moment, Sesshoumaru-sama avait pris conscience que la petite était importante pour lui. Beaucoup plus qu'il le croyait.

Jaken hocha de la tête et marmona en marchant vers Ah-Un. Oui, définitement, la vie et le bonheur de Rin étaient essentiels pour Sesshoumaru-sama. Il y a longtemps que lui le savait. Mais cela avait dû être un choc pour son maître. Il n'était pas habitué à être lié à quelqu'un. Jaken redoutait bien que Sesshoumaru-sama pouvait vivre sans Jaken. Peut-être qu'il n'y penserait plus jamais! Mais vivre sans Rin? La petite avait apporté une touche de joie dans leur existence. Elle était vivifiante, honnête, innocente. Oui, pensa encore Jaken, Rin était essentielle. Que deviendra Sesshoumaru-sama sans Rin? Et que fera la petite? Il continua son chemin et perdit bientôt de vue son maître...

- Rin.

Rin accourut auprès de Sesshoumaru.

- Oui, Sesshoumaru-sama? Qu'y a-t-il, Sesshoumaru-sama?

- Demain, nous allons voir Inuyasha.

- Le frère de Sesshoumaru-sama? Pourquoi?

- Tu vas maintenant habiter dans son village.

Rin resta muette et des larmes montèrent rapidement à ses yeux.

- Je souhaite que tu te comportes bien.

- Se... Ssesshoumaru-sama ne veut plus de Rin? Est-ce... est-ce que Rin a fait quelque chose de mal?

Sesshoumaru lui jeta un regard. Elle pleurait déjà et elle le regardait avec une telle tristesse.

- Non Rin. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Les pleurs de Rin ne se calmèrent pas. Elle prit un air désespéré.

- Mais Rin veut rester avec Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin veut rester toujours avec vous!

Son cri atteignit Sesshoumaru comme une flèche. Mais il ne changea pas d'expression.

- Je sais Rin. Mais c'est ainsi. N'oublie pas d'être une sage lorsque tu seras avec eux.

La petite s'élança vers lui et elle le serra dans ses bras.

- Sesshoumaru-sama... Sesshoumaru-sama...

Sesshoumaru, contrairement à ses habitudes, eut un geste tendre et il caressa sa chevelure. Il savait bien que cette décision la blesserait. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser flâner avec eux indéfiniment. Surtout qu'elle allait bientôt devenir une femme. Comment pourrait-il alors répondre à ses questions? Il devait la retourner chez les humains. Même s'il n'aimait pas son frère, il savait que lui et ses compagnons prendraient soin de Rin, une humaine elle aussi. Et qu'ils sauraient lui faire vivre une vie normale, une vie qui ne menacerait pas sa existence à tout moment.

Et puis, il y avait aussi le souci de cet odeur. L'odeur d'enfant de Rin était déjà si pure et si précieuse pour lui. Maintenant qu'elle devenait plus intense, plus séduisante, Sesshoumaru craignait de perdre son contrôle, de la menacer lui aussi. Il était préférable qu'elle vive avec des humains, qu'elle trouve des amis comme elle et puis... et puis un mari, tiens, pour la protéger. Ce n'était pas sa tâche.

À la simple pensée qu'un homme la tienne entre ses bras et la fasse sienne, Sesshoumaru serra les doigts. Il ne supporterait pas de voir cela. Lorsque Rin aurait trouvé quelqu'un, il ne voulait plus jamais la voir. Il ne voulait pas savoir quand elle aurait des enfants. Il ne voulait plus la voir mourir. Elle mourrait bien un jour, mais il ne voulait pas le savoir. Pour lui, elle resterait toujours cet enfant souriante qui n'avait jamais eu peur de lui. Elle serait toujours la seule humaine digne de lui, la seule qui avait su toucher son coeur.

Rin leva la tête vers lui. La lune éclairait sa peau blanche et les larmes augmentaient l'éclat de ses yeux. Entouré de son odeur, happé par le magnétisme de ses yeux noirs, Sesshoumaru ne bougea pas lorsqu'il devina les intentions de la jeune fille. Elle s'approcha de lui, ferma les yeux et l'embrassa. Sesshoumaru ne fut pas surpris par le sans-gêne de Rin. Mais il le fut par l'étrange émotion qui l'envahissait. Un mélange de sentiment de victoire, une joie intense, un bouillon de tendresse, un désir féroce de la protéger, Sesshoumaru n'avait jamais ressenti rien de tel. Fou qu'il était!, réalisa-t-il. Le danger n'était pas pour elle, le danger était pour lui si elle restait à ses côtés. Le danger de la garder pour lui seul, le danger de la faire sienne complètement, le danger de mourir de douleur lorsqu'elle mourrait pour la troisième fois.

La caresse des lèvres de Rin dura longtemps. Le goût salé des larmes se mêlait à l'odeur de sa peau. Sesshoumaru profita de ces moments, qu'il savait être les derniers. Lorsque Rin s'éloigna, elle lui dit:

- J'attendrai Sesshoumaru-sama au village. Parce que j'aime Sesshoumaru-sama. Je serai sage, mais je l'attendrai toujours. J'attendrai que vous veniez me chercher.

Sesshoumaru ne répondit rien. Son bras enlaça la jeune fille et elle s'abandonna sur son corps. Le silence devint plus profond et Rin s'endormit, certaine d'être en sécurité, près de l'être aimé, au moins pour cette nuit. Sesshoumaru ne ferma jamais les yeux. Il se remémorait les mots de Rin. Elle l'aimait, elle l'attendrait, elle voulait rester avec lui. Pourrait-il jamais croire les mots d'une humaine? Et pourtant, Rin ne l'avait jamais déçu. Rin était spéciale. Rin était pour lui. Non. Rin serait mieux auprès des siens. Elle grandirait loin de son caractère morose, loin des dangers. C'était pour son bien. Pour le sien aussi. Il pourrait reprendre une vie normale, sans le souci de devoir la protéger à tout instant. Il serait libre. C'était mieux ainsi. Oui, il en était sûr. Et Sesshoumaru ne se trompait jamais.


	2. 2 Question de désir

_Ces personnages me fascinent tant, et vous aussi, chers lecteurs, que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de leur concocter un destin alternatif. Et si Sesshoumaru-sama avait décidé, au lieu d'amener Rin avec lui comme dans l'histoire « Par amour » de la laisser au village... Il serait arrivé quelque chose de totalement différent, comme vous le verrez bien!_

_Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu « Par amour », vous pouvez lire tout de suite la fin du chapitre 3, après les italiques, puisque les deux premiers chapitres sont pareils à « Par amour ». Myriel_

**Chapitre 2 – Question de désir**

Depuis quelques années déjà, Rin habitait avec Kaede-sama, la vieille prêtresse du village. Elle avait vu Sango et Miroku avoir leurs premiers enfants, et Kagome revenir près d'Inuyasha. La joie de ces moments l'avait rendue un peu envieuse. L'amour était triomphant dans ce village. Kagome était enceinte d'Inuyasha et elle se promenait partout avec son ventre bien rond, les yeux pétillants de joie. Inuyasha semblait tout aussi heureux et ne la quittait pas d'une semelle lorsqu'elle partait dans la montagne cueillir des herbes médicinales.

Rin soupira. La vie était douce ici, mais Sesshoumaru-sama lui manquait terriblement. Elle le voyait de temps à autre. À chaque fois, il amenait avec lui de superbes présents. Elle rendait jalouse toutes les femmes du village avec ses kimonos de la soie la plus pure. Ce n'était rien en plus! Si elles avaient vues les bijoux qu'elle gardait dans sa chambre. Mais son cadeau le plus précieux était une couverture, faite dans la même fourrure que celle dont Sesshoumaru-sama se couvrait. Elle avait son odeur. Tous les soirs, elle s'emmitouflait dans la douceur de son parfum et elle reprenait des forces pour affronter un autre jour. Un autre jour sans lui.

À l'exception de Kagome et de Sango, elle n'avait aucune amie féminine ici. Mais elle avait un contact facile avec les garçons du village. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé l'entraînement avec eux, elle les connaissait de mieux en mieux. Ils étaient sympathiques, mais aucun n'avait la prestance de Sesshoumaru-sama. Pour Rin, ce n'était que des amis.

Au début, Inuyasha s'était opposé à sa décision de s'entraîner aux armes. Il croyait que Sesshoumaru désapprouverait un tel exercice. Et si elle se blessait, son frère ne lui pardonnerait pas. Ce serait pire si c'était un autre qui la blessait. Sesshoumaru le tuerait! Mais Kagome l'avait soutenue en lui disant qu'il était bon qu'elle sache se défendre. C'était sûrement Kagome qui la comprenait le mieux. Elle avait tout de suite saisi que le plus grand souhait de Rin était de retourner auprès de Sesshoumaru. Et qu'à ce moment-là, elle ne voulait plus être embarrassante pour lui.

L'exercice du jour l'avait laissée en sueur, les muscles douloureux. Elle tentait de manipuler deux courts bâtons et ils lui échappaient souvent. Elle avait des bleus partout sur les bras et les jambes. Elle avait besoin de prendre un bain frais pour calmer la douleur.

Rin se dirigea vers un petit bassin de la rivière qu'elle connaissait bien. L'eau formait un coude et une jolie cascade lui permettait de se laver les cheveux.

Lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle ressentit un picotement familier dans son cou. Sesshoumaru-sama était là. Mais il ne s'approcha pas plus près. Peut-être était-il seulement de passage? Rin retira lentement son kimono de combat et elle entra dans l'eau fraîche.

Elle nagea dans le bassin avant de se mettre debout dans la rivière, sous la cascade. Elle sentait toujours la présence de Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin laissa un bref sourire lui monter aux lèvres en imaginant qu'il la regardait peut-être. Elle leva les bras vers la source de la petite chute et sentit l'eau lui caresser la peau, glisser sur son visage, mouiller complètement sa lourde chevelure. Le possible regard de Sesshoumaru-sama ne la gênait pas, bien au contraire. Il lui donnait le goût d'être jolie. Rin s'attarda longuement à son bain. Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de l'eau, Sesshoumaru était parti.

------

Ce matin, c'était Miroku et Kirara qui entraînaient Rin. Ils tentaient de lui montrer comment sentir l'énergie des youkai, le jaki.

- Bien, Rin. Essaie de ne pas te fier à ce que tu entends, concentre-toi sur ce que tu sens, à ton instinct. Kirara va s'approcher de toi, pointe la direction.

Kirara s'approcha lentement vers la droite, mais le doigt de Rin s'éleva devant elle.

- On recommence.

L'exercice était difficile. Sentir les jaki n'était pas donné à tout le monde, mais Rin voulait essayer de développer cette habilité. Elle savait déjà deviner la présence de Sesshoumaru-sama, peut-être qu'elle pourrait sentir les autres youkai. Cela pouvait être très utile pour appréhender les dangers lorsqu'elle serait avec Sesshoumaru-sama.

Elle sentit quelque chose derrière elle, se retourna et pointa dans cette direction. Mais elle reconnut alors l'aura de Sesshoumaru-sama. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Sesshoumaru la regardait, les yeux plissés, interrogatif. Il parla à Miroku:

- Recommencez.

Kirara s'approcha et Rin essaya de la pointer. Elle n'y était pas tout à fait. Miroku lui dit:

- Est-ce que tu peux pointer Sesshoumaru-sama?

Tout de suite, le bras de Rin s'éleva dans la bonne direction.

- Essaie encore une fois de pointer Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin, lui demanda Miroku.

Elle se déplaça légèrement sur la gauche et pointa en hauteur, vers la cime d'un arbre. Sesshoumaru fronça les sourcils. Rin ouvrit les yeux et le fixa directement. Il descendit de l'arbre et s'approcha.

- Tu sais où je suis. Comment?

- Je peux sentir l'aura de Sesshoumaru-sama partout. Depuis très longtemps.

Sesshoumaru écarquilla les yeux, surpris pour une rare fois. Une autre pensée traversa son esprit et Rin vit la colère traverser son regard. Sesshoumaru se retourna et quitta vers la forêt. Miroku interrogea Rin du regard, mais il n'obtint pas de réponse. La jeune fille semblait mal à l'aise, elle le remercia rapidement et courut vers le village, dans la direction contraire à celle qu'avait pris Sesshoumaru. Cela souleva quelques interrogations dans l'esprit de Miroku, mais il ne dit rien et retourna vers le village, en compagnie de Kirara, afin de rejoindre sa famille.

------

Rin trouva le chemin de la rivière. Lorsqu'elle sortit du sentier, la scène la laissa quelques secondes immobiles. Une cascade venant des montagnes coulait tout en douceur sur les rochers et le soleil illuminait les gouttelettes d'eau comme du cristal. Des arc-en-ciels se formaient au pied de l'eau qui caressait les brins d'herbes et les fleurs de la rive. L'endroit était si pur. Comme s'il existait seulement pour elle. Elle prit une respiration et laissa le vent jouer dans ses cheveux. En s'appuyant à un gros rocher, elle trempa ses pieds dans le bassin. Elle ferma les yeux et réfléchit.

Sesshoumaru-sama devait sûrement avoir compris maintenant. C'était sûrement le sens de son regard tout à l'heure. Il semblait irrité par ses actions, mais Rin ne regrettait rien. C'était peut-être absurde de sa part, mais c'était comme cela. Après tout, Sesshoumaru-sama pouvait être là lorsqu'il le souhaitait. Même lorsqu'elle prenait son bain. Comme il était tout pour elle, aucun moment ne lui semblait trop privé pour lui.

Elle avait ressenti une chaleur l'envahir en devinant qu'il ne quitterait pas le bord de la rivière, qu'il continuerait de la regarder. Tout à coup, chacun de ses gestes était devenu plein de sens. Elle nettoyait ses cheveux, mais elle pensait à ses longues mains dans sa chevelure. Elle mouillait sa peau, ses épaules, sa poitrine et elle imaginait son regard la toucher comme l'eau qui glissait. La présence de Sesshoumaru-sama lui avait fait plaisir. Peut-être était-elle assez belle pour qu'il la regarde encore?

Ses mouvements étaient devenus plus lents, elle voulait retenir son regard. Sesshoumaru-sama n'avait été jamais visible, mais il était facile de ressentir son aura puissante. Elle avait toujours su quand il était là, sa présence lui était si réconfortante.

Ce moment caché l'avait rendu audacieuse. Elle avait senti la chaleur monter depuis son bassin et de l'électricité sur sa peau. Elle ne savait pas décrypter ces émotions qui l'envahissaient, mais elle savait que cela était agréable. Et que c'est le regard de Sesshoumaru-sama qui avait déclenché tout cela.

Cette fois, ce fut différent. Sesshoumaru ne chercha pas à dissimuler sa présence. Il se dirigea rapidement vers elle et s'avança dans la rivière:

- Tu savais.

Rin regarda les cheveux de Sesshoumaru-sama virevolter dans le vent. Elle fixa son regard sur ses yeux dorés. Il n'était pas irrité. Sesshoumaru-sama était sérieux et il y avait même une parcelle d'amusement dans ses pupilles.

- Pourquoi, Rin?

Cette question était difficile à répondre. Elle ne le savait pas vraiment elle-même.

- Je voulais que Sesshoumaru-sama me trouve belle.

- Oh?

Elle ne connaissait pas grand chose aux désirs de Sesshoumaru-sama, mais elle avait souvent vu dans les yeux d'Inuyasha son désir pour Kagome. Elle les avait entendus s'aimer et se murmurer des mots d'amour. Elle en avait conclu que l'amour et le désir étaient sûrement liés. Elle ne doutait pas une seconde de son amour pour Sesshoumaru-sama.

- Je voulais que Sesshoumaru-sama me désire.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que j'aime Sesshoumaru-sama.

- Et puis?

- C'est tout.

C'est tout, elle l'aimait, elle voulait qu'il l'aime, donc qu'il la désire. La chose était claire pour Rin. Sesshoumaru-sama ne bougea pas, mais son regard changea. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la peau découverte des jambes de la jeune fille.

- Sais-tu ce qu'est le désir, Rin?

- Je... C'est l'amour?

- Pas toujours.

- Oh...

La voix de Rin était pleine de déception. Ainsi, le désir n'était pas nécessairement de l'amour. Pourtant, le désir faisait agir Inuyasha, il faisait alors des gestes d'amour avec Kagome... La notion était de plus en plus floue pour Rin.

- Me désires-tu, Rin?

- J'aime Sesshoumaru.

- Mais tu ne sais pas si tu me désires.

- Je ne sais plus ce que c'est!

Et elle sourit, tout à fait innocemment, sans arrière-pensée. Le désir, c'était une notion tout à fait compliquée.

- Si Sesshoumaru-sama souhaite me regarder, je le souhaite aussi. Sinon, je serai triste, mais je comprendrai.

- Vraiment? Et qu'est-ce que tu comprendrais?

- Que je ne suis pas belle pour Sesshoumaru-sama.

Rin sourit encore. Sesshoumaru, à chacun de ses sourires, sentait sa résistance fondre lentement. La peau blanche de son cou l'attirait infiniment. Il savait très bien qu'elle le laisserait ouvrir son kimono et glisser ses mains sur son corps tendre. Elle n'aurait pas peur qu'elle déchire sa peau avec ses griffes, elle s'abandonnerait complètement. Les hésitations étaient rarement le lot de Rin.

- Tu es très belle, Rin, lui dit-il d'une voix grave et la regardant très sérieusement.

Rin sursauta en entendant ce compliment, qui venait longtemps après sa dernière phrase. Elle eut l'impression que le soleil était tombée sur elle et que tout son corps prenait feu. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses mains tremblaient un peu quand elle dénoua sa ceinture. Son kimono glissa rapidement et s'échoua à moitié dans l'eau.

Sesshoumaru-sama, voyant le corps dénudé de la jeune femme, ouvrit brièvement les yeux. Il sentit la tension entre elle et lui augmenter d'un cran. Rin était nue sous ses yeux. Et elle le regardait directement, sans rien dire. Elle attendait quelque chose.

- Très bien. Voyons si tu me désires, Rin.

Il s'approcha, en ne sachant pas vraiment s'il avait décidé de le faire ou si son propre désir était trop grand. Lorsque son visage fut tout près du sien, le vent fit voler vers eux les gouttelettes de la cascade. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. D'abord presque gentiment, comme une caresse, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Mais rapidement, la saveur de sa bouche et la respiration rapide de sa compagne l'amenèrent à approfondir ce baiser et prendre possession de ses lèvres, de sa langue, comme s'il la prenait toute entière.

Son bras glissa sur le dos découvert de la jeune femme. Rin pencha la tête en arrière et soupira. Sesshoumaru se pencha vers son cou blanc et il joua avec la peau tendre. De son souffle chaud, il caressait son cou, mais avec ses dents, il mordillait légèrement. Rin ne put s'empêcher de gémir et de laisser quelques sons lui échapper. Ses mains montèrent jusqu'à la tête de Sesshoumaru et elle enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Sesshoumaru s'éloigna lentement de sa bouche.

- Que ressens-tu, Rin?

- Sesshoumaru-sama... Je sens mon corps chaud et j'ai beaucoup de plaisir sous vos baisers...

- Ah... Et tu aurais envie que je continue?

- Oh! oui! Et aussi, que vous m'embrassiez encore, partout. Que vos mains me caressent, que je touche votre peau moi aussi, que...

- Rin.

- Oui?

- C'est ça, le désir.

- Oh...

Sesshoumaru l'embrassa chastement sur le front et défit son étreinte. Il partit, sans se retourner.

Rin était heureuse : Sesshoumaru-sama l'avait embrassée, il lui avait dit qu'elle était belle! Mais elle ressentait aussi comme un pincement au coeur, comme si ses gestes avaient seulement réveillé le feu en elle, sans l'éteindre. Si elle comprenait maintenant très bien ce qu'était le désir, elle trouvait que c'était un sentiment plaisant, mais aussi très frustrant. Est-ce que c'était la même chose pour Sesshoumaru-sama?

------

Sesshoumaru se dirigeait silencieusement vers Jaken et Ah-Un. Ses vêtements étaient détrempés et de l'eau mouillait toujours son visage et ses cheveux. Mais il n'en avait cure. Il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui en songeant à la situation qu'il venait de quitter. Rin qui s'offrait à lui. Rin, toute à lui.

En la faisant habiter avec Inuyasha, il avait cru que son absence à ses côtés allait lui permettre de penser à autre chose. Mais son souci était plus grand quand elle n'était pas là que lorsqu'elle l'accompagnait. Son frère ne pourrait pas la protéger comme lui, il le savait bien. Peut-être devait-elle revenir à ses côtés?

Ce qui tracassait Sesshoumaru, c'est que Rin avait hanté son esprit, même lorsqu'elle n'était pas près de lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher des cadeaux qui lui plairaient afin de revenir vers elle pour voir la joie envahir ses yeux. Leur séparation n'avait rien donné, il devait l'avouer. C'en était même pire, il devenait obsédé par ces visites, de plus en plus fréquentes.

Et la petite fille d'alors devenait une jeune femme très attirante, ce qui n'arrangeait pas la situation. Inuyasha aurait pu être plus discret avec sa miko, songea Sesshoumaru. Mais il se doutait bien que les choses auraient sans doute été pires si Rin était restée avec lui. Son odeur de femme faisait craquer son masque de glace et sa joyeuse innocence lui donnait l'envie d'apprendre à Rin tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le sujet du désir.

Un frisson passa le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il se souvint des mains de Rin dans ses cheveux, de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rin, qui avait déjà tant de pouvoir sur sa volonté... Rin, qui ne quittait jamais son esprit. Combien de temps encore pourrait-il accepter qu'elle soit loin de lui?


	3. 3 Une dure décision

_Ces personnages me fascinent tant, et vous aussi, chers lecteurs, que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de leur concocter un destin alternatif. Et si Sesshoumaru-sama avait décidé, au lieu d'amener Rin avec lui comme dans l'histoire « Par amour » de la laisser au village... Il serait arrivé quelque chose de totalement différent, comme vous le verrez bien!_

_Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu « Par amour », vous pouvez lire tout de suite la fin du chapitre 3, après les italiques. Myriel_

_MISE À JOUR: Vidéo sur Rin et Sesshoumaru que je viens de réaliser!!! Vous le trouverez facilement sur Youtube en tapant dans la recherche "_myrieldestorrents"

_-----  
_

Chapitre 3

**Une dure décision**

_Rin enchaîna rapidement un mouvement vers la droite avec son bâton, puis traina le pied sous les jambes de Makoto. Le jeune homme tomba par terre, elle se jeta sur lui et l'immobilisa avec une poigne solide, les bras dans le dos. Makoto frappa le sol et cria:_

_- Arrête, arrête! C'est bon!_

_Rin sourit et se releva. Makoto se remit debout et frotta son bras ankylosé. _

_- Violente! Tu cherches toujours à me casser quelque chose!_

_- Mais non, mais non! Allez, tu es plus solide que cela!, lui répondit Rin en lui donnant une claque amicale sur l'épaule droite._

_Makoto suivit du regard la jeune femme qui quittait le champ d'entrainement et se dirigeait vers la maison de Kaede-sama. Elle habitait le village depuis dix ans maintenant. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, elle restait souvent seule et elle parlait peu. Mais elle s'était mise à s'entraîner aux arts martiaux avec Inuyasha et les maîtres du village. C'est là que Makoto avait fait sa connaissance. Il avait tout de suite admiré son courage. Rin était unique, il n'y en avait pas d'autre comme elle ici. Depuis quelques années maintenant, il rêvait d'en faire sa compagne. Mais il hésitait à lui avouer ses sentiments. Rin ne semblait pas intéressée par les idées d'amour et de mariage. Il n'y avait que ce grand youkai qui semblait capable de la faire rougir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas penser sérieusement à retourner avec lui, malgré ce qu'elle en disait. _

_Makoto la vit ressortir de la maison et se diriger vers la forêt, une serviette dans les mains. Il se décida à ce moment: il devait lui faire sa demande, où elle ne saurait jamais! Rin n'était pas du genre à deviner ces choses. Il courut derrière elle pour la rattraper._

_----_

_En marchant rapidement sur le sentier, Rin entendit un bruit de pas derrière elle et elle se retourna pour faire face à Makoto. Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant elle et la regarda fixement. Rin lui sourit et lui demanda:_

_- Tu as oublié quelque chose?_

_- Rin, je..._

_Makoto s'arrêta, intimidée. Rin attendit patiemment qu'il reprenne son souffle. Le visage de Makoto était très rouge._

_- Rin, je voulais te demander si tu accepterais de..._

_Rin tourna la tête vers la droite et ferma les yeux. Un sourire si lumineux apparut sur son visage que Makoto en comprit mal le sens. Il crut qu'elle avait deviné sa demande._

_- Rin, il y a si longtemps que je te souhaite pour compagne._

_Rin se retourna vers lui, l'air perplexe. Makoto s'approcha rapidement et la prit dans ses bras, croyant toujours que le sourire heureux qu'elle avait eu tout à l'heure était pour lui. _

_- Makoto, mais que..._

_Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et Rin, estomaquée, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Elle avait senti Sesshoumaru-sama approcher et cela l'avait déconcentrée. Elle était donc très surprise de se retrouver dans une telle situation. Elle repoussa Makoto, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en faire plus que Sesshoumaru apparaissait et prenait le jeune homme par le cou, l'air menaçant. Makoto se mit à crier._

_- Que croyais-tu faire, idiot?_

_La main du youkai se referma sur le cou de Makoto qui eut le souffle coupé. Rin s'accrocha au bras de Sesshoumaru._

_- Sesshoumaru-sama, arrêtez! Arrêtez tout de suite!_

_Sesshoumaru la regarda, surpris. Ses doigts se détendirent d'un coup sec et Makoto tomba au sol. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus: le jeune homme prit la fuite vers le village sans se retourner. Rin resta près de Sesshoumaru._

_- C'est ton prétendant, Rin?_

_- Mais non! Ce n'est qu'un ami! _

_- Un ami qui t'embrasse?_

_- Non! Il m'a prise par surprise, mais il n'avait jamais..._

_- Raison de plus pour l'achever s'il t'a forcée._

_- Non! Sesshoumaru-sama! Je pourrai l'arrêter s'il essaie encore! Mais laissez-le tranquille, s'il vous plait!_

_Rin s'appuya sur son bras et le supplia du regard. Elle savait qu'il pouvait mettre ses menaces à exécution. Makoto avait vraiment mal choisi le moment pour faire sa déclaration. Sesshoumaru-sama ne supportait pas qu'on lui fasse du tort..._

_- Très bien. Puisque tu n'as plus besoin de moi..._

_Sesshoumaru courut rapidement hors du sentier._

_- Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!!!_

_Rin tenta de le suivre, mais il était déjà loin. Elle ne sentait plus sa présence. Elle s'effondra près d'un arbre et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Cette fois, elle le sentait, Sesshoumaru-sama ne reviendrait plus._

_-----_

_Ce fut Inuyasha qui trouva la jeune fille, glacée par la nuit qui était tombée. Elle avait tant pleuré que les larmes ne coulaient plus, mais elle tremblait de faiblesse lorsqu'il la ramena au village. Il tenta de savoir ce qui l'avait mis dans un tel état, mais elle resta muette. Il n'insista pas. Kagome saurait bien quoi faire._

_En effet, quelques heures plus tard, sa femme sortit de la chambre où elle avait réussi à calmer Rin. Elle regarda Inuyasha et soupira._

_- C'est ton frère._

_- Quel idiot! Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui! Qu'a-t-il fait au juste?_

_- Il a trouvé Rin en position compromettante avec Makoto. Lorsqu'il s'est interposé et qu'il a menacé le jeune homme, Rin l'en a empêché. Il a cru qu'elle était engagée avec lui et il est parti. _

_- Rin avec Makoto? Vraiment? Mais..._

_- Non, Rin n'a rien fait. Makoto venait lui faire sa déclaration et il en a profité pour lui voler un baiser par surprise, juste au moment où Rin sentait ton frère approcher..._

_- Merde! Le petit con! Il n'aurait pas pu mieux faire pour foutre la merde, lui!_

_- Inuyasha! Surveille ton langage! Les petites ne sont pas loin!_

_Inuyasha soupira._

_- Tout de même, quelle mauvaise situation. Sesshoumaru l'a quittée?_

_- Oui, il lui a dit que si elle n'avait plus besoin de lui..._

_- Idiot! Il a autant besoin d'elle que Rin a besoin de lui! _

_Kagome haussa les épaules._

_- C'est peut-être le moment que tu lui parles, Inuyasha. Rin est démolie._

_- Pfff... Je déteste ça. Être obligé de courir après lui pour lui ouvrir les yeux..._

_- Allez. Essaie quelque chose._

_Inuyasha gronda, mais il quitta rapidement la pièce, emportant Tessaiga avec lui. Kagome le regarda sortir de la pièce avec des yeux inquiets. La situation entre les frères était stable depuis plusieurs années maintenant, mais cette histoire pouvait tout changer. « Espérons que ce soit dans la bonne direction », murmura-t-elle._

_-----_

_Inuyasha courut dans la forêt en suivant la trace odorante de son frère. Il le trouva facilement, Sesshoumaru se tenait debout au milieu du plateau dominant le village et son profil se traçait parfaitement sur la pleine lune. _

_- Inuyasha._

_Le principal concerné arrêta sa course devant lui._

_- Tu es fier de toi, espèce d'idiot sans coeur?_

_Sesshoumaru ne dit rien._

_- J'ai trouvé Rin congelé, tremblant comme une feuille, sous un arbre. Ce n'est pas le jeune homme qui l'a forcée à l'embrasser qui l'a laissée comme ça!_

_Sesshoumaru plissa les yeux et son air se fit menaçant._

_- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, hanyou. Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec elle._

_- Ah! Tu préfères la laisser désespérer à attendre pour rien qu'un youkai sans émotions vienne la chercher?_

_- Elle n'a qu'à se trouver un humain pour prendre soin d'elle! Ce ne sera pas difficile, d'après ce que j'ai vu!, fut la réplique cinglante de Sesshoumaru._

_- Oh! Alors tu la laisseras dans les bras d'un autre! Je suis surpris Sesshoumaru! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu permettrais qu'un « pathétique » humain devienne le maître de Rin. Qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il lui fasse des enfants, qu'il la prenne à toutes les nuits, qu'il..._

_Sesshoumaru perdit patience et s'élança vers Inuyasha, toutes griffes dehors. _

_- Tais-toi morveux! Je ne veux pas le savoir!_

_Inuyasha sortit Tessaiga et répondit, avec un sourire méprisant._

_- Triple idiot, tu ne vois même pas que tu es en pleine crise de jalousie!!!_

_Le démon arrêta son geste et son visage changea. Il se retourna vers la lune et resta silencieux un long moment._

_- Tu as tout faux. Je le sais très bien._

_Inuyasha rangea son épée, les yeux interrogatifs. Son frère n'était habituellement pas du genre à avouer qu'il avait raison._

_- Alors, viens la chercher. Elle n'attend que toi, depuis dix ans._

_Il crut entendre un soupir venant de Sesshoumaru. Il s'écoula de longues minutes et les grenouilles de l'étang voisin se mirent lentement à croasser. Leur chant forma un choeur bruyant qui apaisa le cours de la nuit._

_- Inuyasha._

_- Mmm?_

_- Comment fais-tu? ... Kagome mourra bien avant toi._

_Inuyasha s'approcha un peu et soupira lui aussi._

_- Je ne sais pas._

_Il se tut quelques instants, avant de continuer._

_- Mais je l'aime. Alors, j'essaie de profiter des quelques années où elle est là._

_Inuyasha se retourna et se prépara à partir quand il songea à quelque chose:_

_- Et puis... Elle me laisse des enfants, Sesshoumaru. Et c'est sûrement un des cadeaux les plus précieux qu'elle m'a fait._

_Il partit rapidement vers le village. Sesshoumaru resta immobile, le visage de glace, le regard fixé sur la lune. Il songea à Rin, à ses dix-huit ans, au jour où elle mourrait une troisième fois, peut-être encore à cause de lui... Il serra le poing et courba la tête. _

_-----_

_Rin cherchait. Elle marchait dans la forêt et elle le cherchait désespérément. Elle sentait sa présence un peu plus loin. Sesshoumaru-sama était près, tout près. Elle le suivrait partout. Elle quitterait le village à sa recherche s'il le fallait. Elle le pisterait toute sa vie pour qu'il la laisse être à ses côtés. Elle n'était plus une enfant, elle ne resterait plus seule dans ce village. Elle ne lui obéirait pas, elle ne voulait pas rester ici. Elle voulait le suivre, être avec lui. C'en était fini de ces attentes qui n'en finissaient plus. Rin était décidée maintenant. Elle était capable de se débrouiller seule s'il le fallait._

_Rin courrait. Elle s'élança de toutes ses forces vers le lieu où elle sentait l'aura de Sesshoumaru. Elle lui dirait qu'il ne pourrait plus la laisser ici. Que son choix était fait, que plus jamais il ne la quitterait. Rin courrait vers lui, désespérément._

_Elle déboucha sur une petite clairière où un immense cerisier était en fleurs. Le soleil faisait briller les cheveux du youkai comme de l'argent liquide. Il était si beau, si imposant. Rin interrompit les mots qui s'entrechoquaient déjà dans sa bouche pour l'admirer. Sesshoumaru-sama. Elle l'aimait tant. Lui qui l'avait fait revivre deux fois. Lui qui avait veillé sur elle toutes ces années. Lui qui l'avait sauvé. Lui qu'elle désirait. Lui qui hantait toutes ses pensées. Sesshoumaru-sama._

_Il se retourna et la regarda, sans dire un mot. Ses yeux dorés étaient doux, elle y lisait quelque chose qui la laissait sans voix et la rendait nerveuse. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle était venue lui dire. Il devinait tout d'elle, d'un seul regard. Elle voyait dans ces yeux qui la fixait un mélange de tendresse et de douleur. Le coeur de Rin se serra._

- Rin, dit-il doucement.

Sesshoumaru s'approcha de la jeune femme, habillée d'un éclatant kimono rouge qu'il lui avait offert dernièrement.

- J'ai fait mon choix. Tu resteras ici. Je ne viendrai plus jamais te voir. Tu pourras vivre une vie normale, comme tu l'as fait depuis dix ans, et tu pourras t'engager avec quelqu'un si tu le souhaites. C'est beaucoup mieux pour toi.

- Mais vous avez mal compris! Je ne veux pas vivre ici! Makoto n'est rien pour moi!

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce jeune homme, Rin. C'est moi qui ne peux plus supporter ta présence dans ma vie.

Elle recula devant la dureté de ses mots. Sesshoumaru vit clairement la douleur dans ses yeux et il tenta de lui expliquer.

- Je suis un youkai, je peux vivre plusieurs millénaires. Tu es humaine, ta vie est courte. Tu es déjà morte deux fois, Rin. J'ai... La douleur que j'ai ressentie à ces moments-là... Je ne veux plus jamais vivre cela. Je quitte parce que je sais que tu mourras encore.

Les larmes avaient envahi les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle cria:

- Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis humaine!

- Non, je le sais fort bien. Je sais que c'est injuste, Rin. Mais tu t'y feras.

Il se retourna et il quitta très rapidement. Elle hurla de toutes ses forces:

- NON! SESSHOUMARU-SAMA! SESSHOUMARU-SAMAAAAAA!

Mais il ne revint pas. Elle s'effondra contre le cerisiers en fleurs comme si elle avait été frappée. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux, mais sans un bruit. Elle regardait fixement dans la direction où il était parti. Cette fois, c'était bel et bien fini. Et Rin sentit quelque chose mourir à l'intérieur d'elle.

-----

_C'est ici que commence la deuxième destin de nos personnages préférés..._

_Bonne lecture. Myriel_


	4. 4 Mauvaise rencontre

Chapitre 4

**Mauvaise rencontre**

Sesshoumaru avait laissé Ah-Un et Jaken un peu plus loin. Il suivait l'odeur de Toran qu'il avait détectée tout près. Que faisait la chef de la tribu des panthères de feu près de l'océan? Ce n'était pas son territoire habituel.

Le parfum de sel et de varech qui prédominait dans ces falaises rendait difficile le pistage. Il ne pouvait se fier uniquement à son nez pour la trouver. Il entendit les sons d'une bataille et il songea que Toran était sans doute impliquée. Il se dirigea vers la source des bruits, une falaise en hauteur. Il grippa rapidement et lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, il retrouva l'odeur de Toran, mais également une autre, qu'il ne cherchait pas. Rin.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur la scène. Rin était engagée dans un combat avec Toran. Était-elle inconsciente? La chef youkai était bien trop forte pour elle. D'ailleurs, Toran regardait l'humaine avec un sourire méprisant. Elle l'immobilisa avec une chaîne de glace et s'approcha.

- Que croyais-tu, humaine? Qu'en m'attirant ici, je perdrais ta trace?

- Ça valait la peine d'essayer!, lui répondit Rin, avec un air provocateur.

- Tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour être capable de me battre.

- Pfff... On verra bien!

La youkai s'approcha en lui disant:

- On le verra tout de suite parce que c'est ici que tu meurs!

Un pic de glace se dirigea vers le coeur de Rin. Sesshoumaru voulut réagir, mais il remarqua alors qu'une lumière se faisait autour des poignets de la jeune femme et qu'elle brisait les liens de glace. Elle appuya ses paumes sur la poitrine de la youkai en lui criant:

- Tu ne peux pas me tuer! Je suis déjà morte!

Puis elle poussa. Sesshoumaru vit Toran être propulsée très loin dans le ciel. La youkai accusa le coup et regarda sa poitrine, où du sang coulait de sa blessure. Elle se tint loin, mais menaça Rin:

- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas ainsi. Je reviendrai, humaine!

Et elle quitta pendant que Rin lui répondait:

- Reviens que je t'achève!

La jeune femme sourit en regardant le ciel et reprit une de ses armes qui était tombée au sol. C'est à ce moment qu'elle sentit la présence de Sesshoumaru et qu'elle se retourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Elle dit à voix basse: « Non ». Il la vit se tourner vers l'océan et courir au bord de la falaise. Il vit très bien quand son pied accrocha ce rocher et qu'elle bascula vers l'abîme. Et il ne put retenir sa propre course pour la retenir. Il entendit le bruit de sa chute dans l'eau et chercha où elle était tombée. Il n'eut aucun mal à attraper un de ses bras avant qu'elle ne coule à pic. Il trouva une caverne où il pourrait la déposer. Il identifia une faille dans la falaise et s'y glissa, la jeune femme dans les bras.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua qu'elle avait perdue conscience et qu'il y avait du sang dans ses cheveux. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la grotte humide où ils se trouvaient. Il déposa la jeune femme et se chargea d'allumer un feu avec les bois morts afin de la réchauffer. Les pensées dans sa tête allaient très vite. Allait-il la voir mourir une troisième fois alors qu'il l'avait quittée pour éviter cela? Que faisait-elle ici, à combattre Toran? Et pourquoi avait-elle fui en le voyant?

Il y avait cinq ans qu'il n'était pas retourné au village d'Inuyasha. Il était convaincu qu'elle était toujours là-bas, à vivre une existence paisible. Il avait bien reçu des messages de son frère, mais il les avait jetés sans les lire, croyant que ce dernier essayait de lui faire la morale. Rin n'était donc plus avec eux? Il regretta de ne pas avoir lu ces lettres pour être au courant de la situation. Que lui était-il arrivée pour qu'elle se retrouve ici?

Le feu allumé, il s'approcha d'elle. Elle était glacée, mais elle respirait. Il devait la réchauffer. Il la coucha près de la chaleur, puis commença à lui retirer ses vêtements. Il remarqua qu'elle était équipée de plusieurs armes. En dénouant ses cheveux, il trouva une pointe dissimulée dans l'élastique. Puis, deux dagues courtes à la taille, un couteau dissimulé dans son avant-bras, une lame dans ses bottes et ces deux bracelets autour des poignets. Il ne leur toucha pas, car il sentait leur puissance sacrée.

Il lui retira ensuite ses bottes, puis son pantalon. En ouvrant le kimono court qui s'arrêtait au milieu de ses cuisses, il fut surpris par les nombreuses cicatrices sur sa peau. Autour de sa taille, il y avait les marques de ce qui avait probablement été une tentacule empoisonnée; sur sa cuisse droite, elle portait les traces de trois griffes et il voyait aussi de nombreuses marques de couteaux. Il y avait même une cicatrice de morsure sur son sein gauche. Sesshoumaru gronda. Mais qu'avait-elle donc fait de sa vie depuis qu'il était parti?

Lorsqu'elle fut complètement nue, il la regarda. Cette femme n'était plus l'adolescente qu'il avait admirée dans la rivière. C'était une guerrière. Elle portait non seulement les marques de ses batailles, mais il remarquait également les courbures des muscles de son ventre, de ses cuisses, de ses bras. Ses épaules étaient un peu plus larges que celles d'une femme ordinaire. Ses mains étaient endurcies par l'utilisation constante de ses armes. Rin combattait depuis longtemps, c'était certain.

Il accrocha ses vêtements pour qu'ils sèchent, puis il détacha sa fourrure et il défit son propre kimono de soie. Il l'emmitoufla dans ses vêtements, ne gardant que son sous-kimono blanc. Il s'approcha de son visage et fouilla dans ses cheveux. Le sang ne coulait plus, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que sa blessure n'était pas importante. Il s'appuya au mur de la grotte non loin d'elle et l'observa attentivement, attendant qu'elle se réveille.

-----

Rin reprit conscience lentement, mais elle garda les yeux fermés. C'était une vieille habitude qu'elle avait développée en voyageant et qui lui permettait de recueillir des informations sur ses potentiels ennemis. Elle remarqua d'abord qu'un feu était allumé près d'elle. Puis qu'il avait une fourrure très douce près de son visage. Elle était nue sous un tissu de soie. Elle respira calmement et l'odeur de la fourrure envahit sa mémoire. Sesshoumaru-sama. Elle avait si souvent dormi avec une fourrure semblable quand elle était adolescente. Sesshoumaru-sama. Son coeur se serra.

Était-il là? Elle se concentra et perçut son aura sur sa droite. Elle soupira intérieurement. Ainsi, elle n'aurait pas réussi à l'éviter, comme elle le souhaitait. Elle ouvrit ses paupières et le regarda. Il la fixait aussi, les yeux entrouverts. Elle percevait l'inquiétude dans son regard doré. Elle tenta de se relever, mais un mal de tête horrible l'envahit.

- Ouhhh!

- Reste couchée, tu t'es cognée fort, Rin.

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas et sortit lentement du kimono de soie, en se tenant la tête. Elle ne semblait pas gênée par sa nudité, mais elle dut s'appuyer aux murs de la grotte pour marcher jusqu'à ses vêtements. Sesshoumaru se leva et s'approcha.

- Rin.

Elle interrompit sa marche et le regarda.

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- Qu'as-tu fait de ta vie depuis cinq ans?

Elle soupira et se mit à s'habiller lentement.

- Vous n'avez aucun droit de me poser cette question, Sesshoumaru-sama.

Un éclair de colère fit briller les yeux du youkai.

- Pourquoi combattais-tu Toran?

Un sourire satisfait monta au visage de la femme devant lui.

- Oh! J'ai réussi à la blesser cette fois! La prochaine fois, je la tuerai!

- Pourquoi combats-tu des youkai, réponds-moi!

Elle tourna vers lui, comme si elle était surprise qu'il ait haussé le ton. Elle lui répondit:

- Pour être plus puissante. Je combats des youkai et des humains aussi, s'ils sont à la hauteur.

Elle remit ses deux dagues en place et se posta devant lui.

- Il y a un problème à cela? Ne faites-vous donc pas la même chose?

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Sesshoumaru-sama combat les plus puissants pour pouvoir un jour reformer le domaine de son père. Et même le surpasser, j'imagine. Jaken m'en a parlé lorsque j'étais enfant.

- Et puis? Pourquoi toi, tu combats, Rin?

- Vous êtes le mieux placé pour comprendre pourquoi je combats, lui répondit-elle, glaciale.

- Mais tu es folle, Rin! Toran est une youkai très puissante, elle finira par te tuer.

- Pfff. Peu m'importe.

Il se sentit perdre patience et il parla plus fort:

- Comment peux-tu sacrifier ainsi la vie que je t'ai redonnée deux fois?

Rin le regarda, furieuse. Elle lui cria au visage, méprisante:

- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est pour MON bien que vous m'avez redonnée ces vies? Si vous l'avez fait, c'était pour vous seul, Sesshoumaru-sama! Parce que vous ne supportez pas de me voir mourir! M'avez-vous déjà demandé, à moi, si je souhaitais vivre quand vous m'avez fui comme un lâche?

- Je t'interdis de me traiter ainsi, Rin!, lui cria-t-il lui aussi, en lui prenant le bras.

Mais elle continua, des larmes de colère aux yeux:

- Avez-vous déjà songé que votre départ était pire que votre mort pour moi? Que cette douleur que vous craignez lorsque je mourrai, vous me l'avez infligée, à moi? C'est pour ça que je suis partie du village, en me jurant que je ne vous reverrais plus jamais!

Il la lâcha et recula. Rin précisa, toujours froide, mais plus calmement:

- Alors, vous n'avez aucun droit de critiquer ce que je fais de cette vie. Je combats parce que ce sont les seuls moments où je peux oublier tout ça. Je vous ai évité toutes ces années pour ne pas avoir à vous expliquer ce que je suis devenue. Maintenant que c'est fait, Sesshoumaru-sama, je crois qu'il est préférable que vous partiez.

Elle s'agenouilla pour lui rendre la fourrure qui était tombée par terre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'approcher de son visage pour la sentir une dernière fois. Sesshoumaru-sama. Elle n'avait jamais pu l'oublier, malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivée dans les dernières années. Bien souvent, elle avait cru mourir, mais elle s'en était sortie à chaque fois. Elle ne cherchait pas la mort, elle aimait sa vie solitaire, elle aimait les risques qu'elle prenait. C'était la seule façon pour Rin de se sentir vraiment vivante. Mais elle évitait soigneusement de le croiser sur son chemin. Sesshoumaru-sama était la seule personne encore capable de la faire souffrir. Elle avait terriblement peur de le revoir et que ce vide à l'intérieur d'elle s'agrandisse.

Elle lui tendit la fourrure en se relevant, mais elle sentit alors les forces lui manquer. Sa blessure à la tête était encore récente, elle aurait dû être prudente, songea-t-elle en perdant conscience dans ses bras.

-----

Sesshoumaru regarda la femme furieuse qui venait de s'effondrer sur lui. Ses mots résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles. Elle avait visé si juste qu'il en avait perdu son contrôle. Il sentait encore l'adrénaline de la colère qui l'avait envahie lorsqu'elle l'avait traitée de lâche. Il serra les dents en la regardant. Sa décision était toujours la même. Il ne voulait plus la voir. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus la laisser dans cet état.

Le youkai la serra plus fort contre lui, prit son kimono et sa fourrure, puis sortit de la grotte. Il prendrait soin d'elle jusqu'à son réveil. Puis il partirait, comme elle avait osé le lui demander.

-----

_J'adore cette Rin. Il me semble que cette petite fille avait beaucoup de potentiel. Ici, elle le prouve bien. Et comme j'aime quand Sesshoumaru perd son contrôle légendaire! Elle n'a pas fini de le mettre à l'épreuve, je vous en assure... Myriel_


	5. 5 Un compromis

Chapitre 5

**Un compromis**

Lorsque Sesshoumaru rejoint Ah-Un et Jaken, Rin était toujours inconsciente dans ses bras. Sa colère était tombée pendant le trajet. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir. Il est vrai qu'il lui avait rendu la vie dans son propre intérêt, les deux fois. La première, peut-être plus comme un test; la deuxième, grâce à sa mère, véritablement parce que c'était trop douloureux de la savoir morte.

Non, il n'avait pas vraiment songé à sa peine lorsqu'il était parti du village il y a cinq ans. Il avait sa propre souffrance à gérer. Croyait-elle qu'il l'avait quittée avec joie? Il s'était alors dit que c'était pour le bien de Rin. Mais il savait aussi qu'il l'avait fui surtout parce qu'il ne voulait plus souffrir. C'était son choix, pas celui de Rin. Mais que croyait-elle, cette humaine à la vie si courte? Lorsqu'elle mourrait, elle ne souffrirait plus, alors qu'elle le laisserait seul pour gérer cette douleur. Il avait parfaitement le droit de se protéger.

Il se rappela les cicatrices sur son corps. Ces cris qu'elle lui avait lancés au visage. Il ne savait pas en partant qu'il la briserait ainsi, non. De cela, il n'avait pas eu conscience. Sa présence dans la vie de Rin avait donc été si importante? Que ressentait-elle pour lui maintenant?

Jaken arriva en courant et s'arrêta net en reconnaissant Rin dans ses bras.

- Sesshoumaru-sama! C'est... Mais c'est Rin! C'est notre Rin!

Sesshoumaru regarda le petit démon avec des yeux étranges. Jaken avait les larmes aux yeux en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

- Comme elle a grandi, monseigneur! Comme elle est belle et forte, maintenant!

- Jaken. Elle est blessée. Ce n'est pas le moment.

- Oui, maître. Posez-la ici, je vais m'occuper d'elle.

Il regarda Jaken s'activer autour de Rin et poser un linge mouillé sur son front. Il le regarda couvrir cette femme d'une chaude couverture et s'asseoir à ses côtés en lui prenant la main, avec un air inquiet. Il le regarda faire et cela l'énerva. Il aurait aimé être le seul à prendre soin d'elle. Mais il était préférable que ce soit Jaken qui s'en charge, s'il en jugeait par les paroles qu'elle lui avait dites.

Il soupira. Ainsi il éprouvait toujours la même chose pour elle? Rin avait donc toujours cette voie directe vers son coeur? Elle était toujours cette faiblesse dans son armure? Pouvait-il vraiment l'aimer encore, après tant d'années loin d'elle? Pouvait-il aimer ce qu'elle était devenue?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la sensation qu'un puissant jaki arrivait. Il se mit debout et s'approcha de Rin et de Jaken. Toran, bien sûr. En tant que youkai, elle avait récupéré plus vite que Rin. Quand il la vit se poser près d'eux, il remarqua avec étonnement que la blessure de Toran ne semblait pas complètement guérie. Mais où Rin s'était procurée une telle arme?

- Sesshoumaru-sama. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

- Toran, lui répondit-il en guise de salutation.

- J'ai des comptes à régler avec cette humaine, derrière vous.

- Je sais.

- Oh?

- J'étais présent lors de votre dernière bataille, Toran.

- Vraiment? Je poursuis cette fille depuis deux semaines, Sesshoumaru-sama. J'ai bien l'intention de l'achever.

- Peut-être. Mais pas maintenant, Toran.

Sesshoumaru sortit son épée Bakusaiga et il concentra son énergie. Une aura puissante l'entoura.

- Sesshoumaru-sama? Vous iriez jusqu'à m'attaquer pour protéger cette humaine?

- J'ai dit... Pas maintenant, Toran.

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- Lorsqu'elle aura repris des forces, je partirai et vous pourrez régler vos comptes. Je ne m'interposerai pas.

Jaken lui dit:

- Mais maître... Rin ne pourra pas...

- Jaken!

- Oui, maître, je me tais.

Toran regarda attentivement Sesshoumaru, puis lui répondit:

- Très bien. Je reviendrai dans cinq jours. Vous pouvez le lui dire pour qu'elle se prépare le mieux possible. Même si elle mourra à la fin, cette humaine est amusante à combattre. Au revoir, Sesshoumaru-sama. Je compte bien ne pas vous revoir bientôt.

Et elle partit, sous le regard outré de Jaken.

- Maître, vous n'allez pas laisser Rin aux mains de cette youkai?

Il ne répondit pas.

- Mais elle mourra, maître! Cette fois, Rin mourra pour toujours!

Il lança un regard assassin au petit démon et l'assomma d'un coup de poing. Il n'entendit plus un reproche venant de sa part. Mais l'écho de ses mots résonna en lui toute la nuit. « Rin mourra pour toujours... »

-----

Le lendemain, Rin n'avait toujours pas repris conscience et elle avait une fièvre intense. Sesshoumaru voyait les perles de sueur qui glissaient sur son visage. Elle frissonnait sans s'arrêter. Jaken courrait autour d'elle en changeant régulièrement le linge sur son front. Il était paniqué et cela n'aidait son maître à rester calme. Sesshoumaru avait couvert Rin de sa fourrure et se tenait à ses côtés.

Il se souvint alors d'un hanyou expert en herbes médicinales. Il quitta et se dirigea vers le lieu. Lorsqu'il arriva chez Jinenji, le grand hanyou travaillait dans son champ. Il se tourna vers le youkai.

- Oui? Qui êtes-vous?

- Sesshoumaru. Je cherche à calmer la fièvre intense d'une jeune femme, suite à une chute où elle s'est cognée la tête.

- Oh... Je peux vous donner des herbes pour calmer sa fièvre, mais si elle fait une hémorragie interne, je ne peux rien faire pour la sauver.

- Je comprends.

Jinenji regarda attentivement le youkai aux cheveux blancs.

- Vous avez la même odeur que le hanyou qui protège Kagome-chan.

- Nous avons le même père.

- Oh. Inuyasha est donc votre frère.

- Si on veut.

- Une petite fille est déjà venue ici avec cette odeur. Elle portait un kimono orange et elle semblait déterminée à sauver un ami youkai.

- Rin.

- Vous la connaissez?

- Je la connais.

- Qu'est-elle devenue?

- C'est elle qui a de la fièvre.

- Oh... J'espère qu'elle s'en remettra. Elle avait un coeur si généreux, comme celui de Kagome-chan.

Sesshoumaru ne répondit pas et Jinenji lui tendit les herbes.

- Tenez. Donnez-lui une infusion à toutes les heures. Si la fièvre ne baisse pas après 12 heures, je crains que...

Merci.

Il s'en retourna vers Rin sans attendre. Son inquiétude avait augmenté et il craignait maintenant qu'elle ne puisse même pas vivre les quatre jours restants avant le retour de Toran... Le soir tombait déjà. Lorsqu'il arriva au campement, Jaken se battait avec Rin pour l'empêcher de se lever. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, mais les paroles de la jeune femme n'étaient pas cohérentes.

- J'en ai rien à foutre. Je vais te tuer, sale youkai! Je vais le rattraper. Ce sera bientôt fini.

Sesshoumaru arriva et la recoucha fermement. Il tendit le sac d'herbes à Jaken:

- Prépare une infusion.

- Oui, maître.

Rin se débattit plus fort et tenta de briser sa prise. Elle le regarda sans le voir. Elle cria son nom à plusieurs reprises:

- Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! Non! Non! Ne partez pas! Sesshoumaru-sama!

Elle s'agita encore plus et lui mordit le bras, mais il ne la lâcha pas.

- Réveillez-moi de ce cauchemar! Pourquoi me quittez-vous? Sesshoumaru-sama, tuez-moi plutôt! Tuez-moi avant de partir!

- Calme-toi, Rin, calme-toi!, lui dit-il en se couchant à moitié sur elle et en l'enlaçant. Calme-toi! Je suis là maintenant. S'il te plaît, calme-toi.

Elle sembla comprendre ses paroles dans le délire de sa fièvre.

- Sesshoumaru-sama..., dit-elle et les larmes se mirent à couler, Sesshoumaru-ssssssamaaa...

- Rin. Tout va bien maintenant. Je suis là.

Jaken arriva avec l'infusion. Il la lui prit des mains.

- Bois, Rin.

Il l'aida à boire et remit la tasse vide à Jaken. La main de Rin s'accrochait à son kimono quand il la recoucha. Il tenta de lui faire lâcher prise, mais elle se remit à pleurer. Il serra sa main dans la sienne en la rassurant:

- Je reste ici, Rin. Je ne partirai pas maintenant. Dors.

- Sesshoumaru-sama...

Elle s'endormit d'un sommeil agité, en murmurant souvent son nom. Sa main ne lâcha jamais la sienne. Sesshoumaru regarda ce visage qui semblait combattre un cauchemar.

Avait-il pris la bonne décision cinq ans plus tôt? Sa propre vie ressemblait à une fuite depuis ce jour de printemps. Il était allé le plus loin possible, jusqu'aux extrêmes contrées de ce pays, pour être certain de ne pas pouvoir revenir vers elle quand il en ressentait le besoin. Depuis qu'il s'est interdit de la revoir, il a combattu un grand nombre de youkai, toujours plus puissants, sans penser à sa sécurité. Depuis que Rin n'est plus là, il ne cherche plus seulement à surpasser sa propre force, mais il met en jeu son existence. S'il meurt en combat, il a toujours cru qu'il serait satisfait. S'il n'est pas assez fort pour un ennemi, il mérite alors de perdre la vie. S'il meurt parce qu'il cherche plus de puissance, n'est-ce pas juste? Mais depuis son absence, ce jeu n'est plus amusant et ce désir dangereux de provoquer les plus forts n'est qu'une mauvaise raison. En fait, depuis cinq ans, réalisa-t-il, il fuit cette femme, il se bat avec lui-même pour ne pas revenir la chercher et il cherche un youkai plus puissant qui pourrait mettre fin à ce déchirement qu'il n'en peut plus de supporter. Tout cela est tellement clair, maintenant qu'elle a de nouveau croisé sa route. Le sentiment qu'il éprouve depuis leurs adieux, cela ressemble à du désespoir.

Il a déjà éprouvé quelque chose de semblable. Il se souvint d'un combat où il avait pris des risques identiques à ceux qu'il n'avait cessé de prendre depuis cinq ans. Un youkai lui avait alors appris que Tenseiga n'était qu'une partie de Tessaiga. Que son père avait été cruel en laissant toute sa puissance à Inuyasha. Il s'était senti trahi. Il avait alors ressenti ce sentiment qui lui avait fait prendre des risques considérables, comme s'il souhaitait que les attaques du youkai l'atteignent à un moment ou à un autre. C'est Tenseiga qui l'avait sauvé, en le forçant à collaborer avec Tessaiga. Quelle déception il avait alors ressentie... Son père avait donc si peu confiance en lui? Pourquoi l'avait-il puni de cette façon? L'avait-il détesté pour le renier ainsi? Il en était à remuer ces pensées lorsque la petite Rin était arrivée près de lui en se frottant les yeux. Elle n'avait rien dit et elle s'était couchée sur ses genoux. Il avait voulu la renvoyer, mais il s'était rendu compte qu'elle dormait déjà. Ce geste si simple avait réussi à calmer sa profonde tristesse. Tenseiga n'était peut-être rien, mais grâce à cette épée, il avait pu profiter de la présence de Rin dans sa vie.

Il posa son regard sur le visage de l'adulte qu'elle était devenue. Sur les mèches mouillées collées à ses tempes à cause de sa fièvre. Sur ses lèvres entrouvertes d'où il entendait siffler sa respiration. Sur cette main qu'elle crispait dans la sienne à l'occasion.

« Rin... Rin... Qu'ai-je fait? Si je reste, pourras-tu jamais me pardonner? Je suis parti parce que j'avais peur, Rin. Je croyais fuir la souffrance, Rin, mais en te quittant, je me suis infligé la pire punition possible et je cours tous les risques pour échapper à ce désespoir. Sans toi, ma vie n'a plus de sens, j'erre sans but. Me permettras-tu de rester près de toi? Rin... Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie. »

Il y avait tant d'obstacles entre eux maintenant. Le désir de Rin de le fuir, le prochain combat avec Toran, cette fièvre... Il ne savait plus si cela était possible. Il y a cinq ans, il craignait le jour où elle mourrait... À ce moment-là, par sa propre faute, il avait peut-être tout gâché.

Il l'avait peut-être déjà perdue, à tout jamais.

-----

Toute la nuit, Jaken et Sesshoumaru veillèrent et donnèrent à Rin les infusions, à toutes les heures. Au petit matin, lorsque le soleil éclaira la cime des arbres, Sesshoumaru remarqua qu'elle s'était apaisée et que son visage retrouvait des couleurs normales. Il respira enfin. Elle était saine et sauve. Pour l'instant...

Il craignait un peu son réveil. Voudrait-elle partir? Voudrait-elle vraiment combattre Toran? Il ne pourrait pas la laisser faire. Il ne pouvait pas. Et si elle le fuyait? Il pourrait la suivre, mais... Au milieu de ses interrogations, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Elle posa le regard sur sa main dans la sienne et, avant de la retirer vivement, Sesshoumaru aurait juré qu'elle avait rougi.

Jaken accourut à ses côtés en la voyant bouger. Il avait des larmes de joie aux yeux:

- Rin! Oh Rin! Comme tu nous as manqué!

La jeune femme ouvrit les bras pour serrer le petit démon contre elle en lui souriant sincèrement. Sesshoumaru fut choqué de retrouver ainsi la franchise de son sourire. Ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle avait souri, non. Pour lui, elle n'avait que des mots durs. Il se leva lentement en lui disant:

- Toran est venue.

- Oh... La youkai voulait m'achever?

- Oui.

- Comment se fait-il que je sois encore en vie?

Il ne répondit pas et lui lança un regard de reproches.

- Elle reviendra dans trois jours.

- Très bien, nous terminerons la bataille cette fois. Une de nous deux mourra.

Il posa un genou au sol pour lui faire face.

- Justement. Et ce sera toi, Rin.

- La confiance règne à ce que je vois.

- Ne cherche pas à m'énerver encore une fois.

Elle posa la main sur sa poitrine pour l'empêcher d'approcher encore.

- Je ne cherche pas à vous énerver. Mais vous devrez quitter la région avant la bataille, Sesshoumaru-sama. Si je meurs... Vous ne le saurez pas. Comme vous le souhaitez.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne en répliquant:

- Non! Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite, Rin!

- Mais que souhaitez-vous alors? N'est-ce pas pour cela que vous êtes parti?

- J'avais tort! Et si je te disais que je souhaite que tu sois à mes côtés maintenant? Resterais-tu?

- Oh... Je suis touchée par votre offre, mais non. Je ne vous croirais pas.

- Tu ne me croirais pas?

- Non. Un jour ou l'autre, vous réfléchirez et vous en viendrez à la même conclusion. Vous me verrez vieillir, courir des risques, combattre... Et vous aurez peur. Et puis, vous partirez encore. Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça.

- Tu ne me fais plus confiance.

- Non, pas sur ce point.

- Je vois.

Il se releva et lui tourna le dos. Ils restèrent muets quelques instants. La voix grave de Sesshoumaru brisa le silence:

- Rin.

- Quoi?

- J'ai une faveur à te demander.

Il se retourna et la regarda intensément, avec ce qui ressemblait à un air de défi dans les yeux.

- Quelle faveur?

- Accepterais-tu de me laisser trois jours?

- Pour quoi faire?

- Pour te prouver que cette fois, je ne partirai pas.

- Trois jours, hein?

- Oui.

- Après ces trois jours, vous partirez et vous me laisserez combattre Toran, sans essayer de me défendre, en me laissant mourir s'il le faut?

- Si c'est ta décision après ces trois jours, je le ferai.

Rin réfléchit. Il serait difficile de forcer Sesshoumaru à partir s'il ne le voulait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus l'obliger à ne rien faire lorsque la youkai arriverait. Mais si elle supportait ces trois jours en sa compagnie, il la laisserait tranquille, il respecterait sa décision.

Il voulait lui prouver qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui.

- Très bien, j'accepte. Je vous fais confiance pour respecter cet engagement, Sesshoumaru-sama.

- Je le respecterai.

Rin sourit amèrement et se tourna vers Jaken. Elle se releva en lui parlant:

- Alors Jaken, qu'avez-vous fait pendant ces cinq années?

- Oh Rin... Nous avons voyagé partout dans tout le pays et puis...

Sesshoumaru la regarda discuter avec le petit démon vert. Il avait utilisé le seul moyen pour la retenir quelques temps à ses côtés. Il ne pensa pas à l'avenir, car il ne voulait pas songer au moment où elle devrait décider s'il devait la laisser mourir ou pas. Il lui restait trois jours. Seulement trois jours.

-----

_Voilà, j'ai refait ce chapitre en ajoutant la réflexion de Sesshoumaru-sama sur les cinq années passées sans Rin. Cela explique pourquoi il est prêt à se battre maintenant pour tenter de la garder près de lui... Ce ne sera pas facile! ;) Myriel_


	6. 6 Le décompte est commencé

Chapitre 6

**Le décompte est commencé**

- Où allons-nous, Rin?, interrogea Jaken.

- Puisque la youkai me laisse trois jours, je vais en profiter pour acquérir une nouvelle arme. Elle me connaît trop bien maintenant, je dois pouvoir la surprendre.

Sesshoumaru soupira.

- Tu as toujours l'intention de la combattre.

- Oui.

Ils marchèrent en silence quelques minutes. Rin semblait savoir où elle allait.

- J'ai assisté au dernier combat. Les bracelets que tu possèdes sont très puissants.

- En effet.

- Où les as-tu trouvés?

Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil en continuant de marcher.

- Je ne les ai pas trouvés, on me les a donnés.

- Oh? Et qui?

- Je ne crois pas que cela vous intéressera, Sesshoumaru-sama.

- Oui, cela m'intéresse beaucoup.

Elle s'arrêta pour le regarder d'un air malicieux et elle répondit:

- Saviez-vous que Miroku n'est pas le seul prêtre bouddhiste intéressé par les jolies femmes?

Il ne répondit pas et elle reprit la marche en poursuivant son histoire:

- Il ne m'a suffi que de quelques jours avec ce prêtre pour le convaincre qu'il devait absolument m'apporter les bracelets sacrés de son temple.

- Oh? Tu vas jusque là?, lui dit-il, les dents serrés, en ayant parfaitement compris ce qu'elle avait fait pour obtenir les bracelets.

- J'utilise toutes les armes à la disposition d'une faible humaine pour arriver à mes fins, Sesshoumaru-sama. Et j'ai découvert qu'il était souvent plus simple de gagner grâce au plaisir que par la force, que ce soit avec des humains ou des youkai.

Il serra les poings et ne dit rien devant ses provocations. Mais il sentait la colère l'envahir. Elle s'arrêta encore une fois et se tourna vers lui. Elle le pointa du doigt et toucha son torse en disant:

- Vous pouvez au moins vous vanter de m'avoir appris la différence entre l'amour et le désir, Sesshoumaru-sama.

Il donna un coup brusque sur sa main.

- Ne me provoque pas, Rin.

- Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. Mais si vous ne voulez pas de réponse, ne posez pas de questions. Personne n'a dit que ces trois jours devaient être agréables.

Jaken s'approcha et prit la main de Rin. Il tira sur son bras.

- Viens, Rin. Ne dis pas des choses pareilles à Sesshoumaru-sama. Viens.

Elle fixa encore un moment les yeux furieux du youkai, puis elle continua sa marche. Leur séjour ensemble avait bien mal commencé.

-----

La première journée s'acheva dans le silence. Depuis l'altercation entre Sesshoumaru et Rin, aucun mot n'avait été échangé. On établit un campement, puis Rin se blottit dans une couverture et s'endormit immédiatement. Elle était épuisée. Sesshoumaru resta pensif, à regarder son profil éclairé par le feu.

Ainsi, la jeune fille innocente qu'il avait laissé au village avait changé à ce point. Il aurait préféré qu'elle se trouve un mari et qu'elle ait une ribambelle d'enfants plutôt que la vie qu'elle menait maintenant. Quoiqu'il avait toujours eu du mal à la voir dans ce rôle. Elle avait apprise très jeune à survivre à la dure en le suivant. Elle avait trouvé sa propre nourriture, dormit sur les sols les plus divers, passé de longues journées à chevaucher et à marcher pendant son enfance.

Au village, il savait qu'elle avait employé son temps à apprendre à combattre. À l'époque, il avait deviné qu'elle le faisait pour pouvoir le suivre. Mais comme il ne lui avait pas permis, elle s'était servie de ses capacités autrement. Elle était devenue une guerrière. Avec son passé sur les routes en compagnie d'un youkai comme lui, comment se surprendre qu'elle n'ait pas choisi la vie simple dans un village humain?

Et Rin était belle. Elle l'était déjà adolescente. Il se souvenait très bien de sa peau scintillante sous les gouttelettes d'eau. De ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé et qui l'avait hanté pendant des mois.

La Rin devant lui présentement était plus sauvage. Elle marchait comme un félin, contrôlant tous ses mouvements. Paradoxalement, elle était plus proche de l'enfant qui le suivait sur les routes. Ses cheveux tombaient librement sur ses épaules, en désordre, et elle ne portait pas attention à son apparence. Sa peau était bronzée comme à l'époque et le jeu de ses muscles se devinait sous ses vêtements bien ajustés. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle savait utiliser ses atouts pour le plaisir. Il sentait le magnétisme et l'assurance qu'elle dégageait. Sa sensualité était presque palpable.

Il était furieusement jaloux de ces hommes qui avaient eu des moments intimes avec elle. Il pouvait supporter l'image d'un mari, mais de l'imaginer avec plusieurs hommes, et puis même des youkai, d'après ce qu'il avait compris... Il n'aimait pas cela, oh! pas du tout! Était-elle obligée de lui donner autant de détails? Que cherchait-elle à faire? Le repousser? Probablement, oui. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait sollicité ces trois jours. Non, ces deux jours... Est-ce qu'il la voulait encore près de lui, malgré tout ça?

La distance entre elle et lui était plus profonde qu'il l'avait cru hier. Est-ce que demain, il se sentirait encore plus loin de Rin?

-----

Le lendemain matin, Rin se leva à l'aube. Elle sentit Sesshoumaru la suivre des yeux. Elle se dirigea vers Ah-Un et lui parla un peu. Puis elle demanda à Sesshoumaru:

- Croyez-vous que je peux l'utiliser aujourd'hui? Ce serait plus rapide.

- Oui.

- Merci.

Jaken se leva et quelques minutes plus tard, on se mit en route. Rin s'envola en chevauchant Ah-Un, tandis que Sesshoumaru la suivait en trainant Jaken. Ils volèrent plusieurs heures ainsi, puis Rin amorça sa descente et se posa près d'un cimetière. Elle descendit de Ah-Un et attendit que les autres la rejoigne.

- C'est ici. J'ai entendu dire qu'un gardien des Enfers gardait un bâton capable de paralyser les ennemis.

- Oh..., mais ce sera dangereux, Rin, lui répliqua Jaken.

- On va enfin avoir un peu de plaisir, Jaken! Avant d'y aller, je vais me chercher à manger, restez ici.

Et elle les quitta sans un mot de plus.

-----

Sesshoumaru et Jaken suivaient Rin au milieu des tombes. Elle marmonnait quelque chose en lisant les inscriptions et on aurait dit qu'elle prononçait parfois le nom de Sesshoumaru. Elle s'élança alors vers une tombe qui portait le caractère « Satsu », le meurtre.

- Incroyable, n'est-ce pas? Le même caractère que celui qui débute votre nom! Il faut croire que vous étiez destiné à m'accompagner ici, Sesshoumaru-sama.

Il ne répondit pas et elle se remit à marmonner: « "Dans les mains du meurtre", qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? ». Jaken se mit à parler:

- Regarde Rin, la roche est brisée ici.

Jaken toucha la pierre, juste au-dessus du caractère et son doigt s'enfonça.

- Oh! Oh...! AH!!!

Une ouverture s'était faite sous lui et Jaken tomba. Rin le retint par le bras.

- C'est extraordinaire Jaken! Nous avons trouvé l'entrée!

Elle se glissa par la mince ouverture et Sesshoumaru la suivit. Une forte odeur lui était parvenue lorsque la tombe s'était ouverte. Un youkai vivait là-dedans...

Rin alluma une torche qu'elle s'était préparée. Sesshoumaru ne l'avait pas vu faire, mais il se doutait que c'était lorsqu'elle était partie manger. Il n'avait pas besoin de cette lumière pour percevoir qu'on se dirigeait droit vers le youkai. Le petit groupe marcha quelques minutes dans un tunnel bas et Sesshoumaru devait s'accroupir pour les suivre. Ils descendaient de plus en plus profondément dans le sol. Le youkai songea qu'il ne pourrait pas utiliser l'explosion de Bakusaiga dans cette caverne ou le toit s'effondrerait sur leurs têtes.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle. On entendit le bruit des gouttes qui tombaient du plafond. Le silence était absolu et on ne voyait rien au-delà de la lueur de la torche. Sesshoumaru perçut la présence d'un jaki à sa droite. Rin se tourna de ce côté également, une dague à la main. Ils s'avancèrent et la lumière frappa les facettes d'un rubis. Ils virent bientôt que cela appartenait à un long bâton sombre, placé en hauteur. Mais ils ne purent admirer l'arme très longtemps. Un gigantesque chien à trois têtes apparut juste en dessous. Rin donna la torche à Jaken, puis sortit sa deuxième arme, prête au combat.

Trois têtes, une pour chacun d'eux. Le chien attaqua. Jaken se mit à sautiller un peu partout, cherchant à s'arrêter pour attaquer avec son bâton magique. Sesshoumaru lança un filet lumineux verdâtre et attrapa les pattes de la bête. Il tira et elle s'effondra au sol. Rin en profita pour sauter sur la tête du chien, continuer la course sur son corps et attraper le bâton au passage. Sesshoumaru lui cria:

- Non Rin! Cette arme possède un jaki! C'est une arme de youkai!

Mais il était trop tard, elle l'avait pris avec elle. Cela ne sembla pas l'arrêter, elle sauta au sol. Mais elle entendit alors une voix dans sa tête. « Qui es-tu? Une humaine... Crois-tu que je te laisserai utiliser mes pouvoirs, faible race? » Rin secoua le bâton en criant: « Eh! Tu es censé avoir des pouvoirs paralysants! » La voix lui répondit: « Oui. Mais je ne m'abaisserai pas à ton niveau. » Et elle se tut.

Mais le chien avait profité de sa seconde d'inattention. Il attaqua Sesshoumaru avec l'une de ses têtes pour l'occuper pendant qu'il en lançait deux sur la jeune femme. Rin vit la manœuvre un instant trop tard. Deux gigantesques bouches s'ouvraient devant elle. Elle en choisit une et frappa la mâchoire, mais elle était parfaitement consciente que la deuxième arrivait juste derrière elle. Elle se prépara au choc de la douleur et à la mort certaine qui suivrait.

La scène sembla alors se dérouler au ralenti. Elle vit du coin de l'oeil arriver Jaken qui sauta dans son dos. Le chien engloutit complètement le petit démon et il ferma la bouche. Un son horrible d'os qui craquent résonna tout près des oreilles de Rin. Elle se retourna vers la mâchoire qui venait d'écraser Jaken et elle hurla:

- NON! JAAKENNN!

Sans penser plus longtemps, elle fouetta le nez du chien avec sa dague et s'apprêtait à lâcher le bâton inutile pour prendre sa deuxième arme lorsqu'elle entendit la voix lui dire: « Je sens ta fureur, petite. Une humaine qui protège un youkai? Je te servirai, s'il en est ainsi. » Et elle frappa le chien de toutes ses forces avec le bâton. Une onde électrique parcourut le corps de l'animal qui s'immobilisa. Elle utilisa sa dague pour forcer l'ouverture de la mâchoire. Sesshoumaru arriva à ce moment-là. Il la vit entrer dans la bouche du chien, malgré les crocs qui déchiraient sa peau. Il l'entendit crier le nom de Jaken et il vit les bras de Rin lui tendre le corps du petit démon à travers la mâchoire entrouverte de l'animal. Il prit Jaken et lui cria:

- Sors de là, Rin!

Elle se glissa péniblement à l'extérieur de la gigantesque bouche, puis ils se mirent à courir. Le pouvoir du bâton faiblissait et le chien se remettait lentement à bouger. Mais Sesshoumaru attrapa Rin avec son autre bras et il se mit à courir plus vite. Il sortit de la tombe et les amena dans un lieu sécuritaire, pendant que Rin pleurait en regardant Jaken. Le bras gauche du petit démon était presque entièrement détaché de son épaule. Il perdait du sang et il avait une blessure horrible sur son visage. Mais il respirait encore.

- Rin... Jaken va mourir, Rin.

Sesshoumaru jeta un coup d'oeil sur le petit démon. Il savait fort bien que Jaken allait s'en remettre. Quoique la cicatrice sur son visage allait sans doute rester. Mais Rin pleurait à chaudes larmes, elle croyait Jaken, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant.

- Jaken, Jaken... Tout est de ma faute. Pardonne-moi, Jaken...

- Bien sûr, Rin. Jaken te pardonne. Mais tu devras veiller sur Sesshoumaru-sama à ma place...

- Oui, j'en prendrai soin Jaken, je te le promets.

Sesshoumaru resta silencieux. Rin allait bien se rendre compte que Jaken ne mourrait pas... Il déposa le petit démon sur le sol et Rin alluma un feu. Il se chargea lui-même de lui faire les pansements. Après tout, Jaken venait de sauver Rin d'une mort assurée, il lui devait bien cela. Il vit Rin hésiter à côté de lui.

- Il s'en remettra, Rin. Vas nettoyer ce sang sur toi.

- Oui, Sesshoumaru-sama.

Elle partit vers la rivière et il continua à panser les blessures de Jaken. Il attacha solidement le bras à la jonction de l'épaule en constatant que le petit démon était passé bien près de le perdre. Jaken lâchait des petits cris de douleur et Sesshoumaru le regarda méchamment pour qu'il se taise. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il s'essuya les mains et dit à Jaken:

- Dors maintenant.

- Oui, merci beaucoup Sesshoumaru-sama. Est-ce... est-ce que Rin restera avec nous, vous croyez?

Il ne répondit pas et partit en direction de la rivière. Il nota que la respiration de Jaken s'était déjà approfondie et qu'il dormait profondément. Très bien, il récupèrerait plus vite ainsi, songea-t-il.

-----

Rin entra dans le milieu de la rivière et elle enleva ses vêtements avec rage. Elle frotta sa peau pour enlever le sang poisseux du youkai qui les avait attaqué et celui de Jaken qui tachait ses mains. Furieusement, elle s'acharnait pour nettoyer ses doigts. Sesshoumaru arriva près de la rive et la regarda faire. Elle leva la tête vers lui et demanda, la voix faible:

- Comment va-t-il, Sesshoumaru-sama?

Il s'avança dans l'eau pour lui répondre.

- Il s'en sortira, Rin. C'est un youkai, il sera déjà mieux demain.

Elle pencha la tête et continua de nettoyer ses mains. Il remarqua ses épaules qui se soulevaient et il devina qu'elle pleurait en même temps. Il hésita, puis il posa la main sur son épaule. Rin s'approcha et s'appuya sur lui, les poings serrés. Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui dit, au milieu de ses pleurs:

- Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais... Jaken... Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça?

- Pour te protéger.

- J'aurais dû mourir, c'est moins compliqué.

- Personne ici ne souhaite ta mort, Rin.

Elle eut un sanglot plus fort que les autres et elle fit non de la tête contre lui. Il continua.

- Jaken a dit qu'il espérait que tu resteras avec nous.

- Oh.

Ses larmes semblaient se calmer lentement.

- Il est plus fou que vous, Sesshoumaru-sama. Au moins, pour vous, il n'y pas de risque de blessures, vous êtes trop puissant.

Il lui leva la tête en la tenant par le menton.

- C'est ce que tu crois, Rin. Mais c'est faux.

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- Que tu meurs ou que tu partes... Je te perdrai vraiment cette fois.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Je ne suis plus celle que vous avez connu, Sesshoumaru-sama. Il y a longtemps que cette petite est morte.

- Non. La Rin que j'ai connue est partie seule jusqu'à l'autre bout du pays pour trouver les fleurs qui soigneraient Jaken. Elle ressemble beaucoup à celle que j'ai dans mes bras en ce moment.

- Cette Rin qui vous apportait de la nourriture, même si vous n'en mangiez pas?, lui rappela-t-elle avec un mince sourire.

- Oui, tu n'as jamais eu peur. Tu n'as pas peur aujourd'hui non plus.

- Oh... Vous me faites beaucoup peur maintenant, Sesshoumaru-sama...

Il resta silencieux et fixa ses yeux, curieux. Elle se remit à parler et il remarqua que les larmes revenaient.

- Vous n'avez jamais été aussi tendre avant. J'ai peur de ces sentiments qui ne sont jamais morts et que vous tentez de ressusciter, Sesshoumaru-sama. J'ai peur que vous réussissiez... Et puis que vous me détruisiez complètement, encore une fois.

- Non Rin. Je resterai. S'il te plaît, crois-moi.

- Il est probablement déjà trop tard, n'est-ce pas?

- Trop tard?

- Trop tard pour vous oublier, maintenant que je vous ai revu. Quoique je décide, je serai blessée de toute façon.

- Pardonne-moi de t'avoir quittée, Rin. Pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît.

Il la serra encore et elle enfouit sa tête tout contre lui. Comme il sentait bon! Elle était si bien dans ses bras. Pouvait-elle se permettre de le croire et s'abandonner enfin? Lorsqu'elle pensait à ce moment où il l'avait laissée près du cerisier, elle avait encore mal dans la poitrine. Elle avait encore le goût de pleurer. Depuis ce jour, elle évitait de penser à lui. Si elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, pouvait-elle au moins lui pardonner cette douleur qu'il lui avait causée? Ce soir, elle avait le goût de le faire. C'est lui qui avait causé ce vide en elle. C'est peut-être lui qui pourrait le combler?

Rin leva la tête et le regarda attentivement. Ses yeux semblaient si sincères, tellement plus expressifs que ceux dont elles se souvenaient. Il avait donc changé lui aussi. Elle resta captive de son regard. La lune lui allait si bien... Elle le vit se pencher sur elle, comme ce jour où il l'avait embrassé dans le bassin. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Elle eut un sanglot, tellement ce simple baiser soulevait des émotions en elle. Elle sentit comme une lumière se rallumer à l'intérieur et elle comprit... Elle l'aimait encore! Oui, ce ne pouvait être que l'amour qui déclenchait une telle chaleur, une telle joie et une telle crainte aussi. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer et c'est pourquoi elle l'avait fui aussi adroitement pendant toutes ces années. En choisissant de l'éviter, précisément lui, elle lui accordait encore la première place dans sa vie.

Ces armes qu'elles avaient gagnées au péril de sa vie, c'était pour se prouver qu'elle valait quelque chose, malgré son rejet. Ces hommes qui l'avaient caressée, c'était pour se rassurer qu'on pouvait l'aimer un peu, qu'elles pouvaient les manipuler à sa guise, puisque celui qu'elle aimait l'avait repoussée.

Sesshoumaru-sama.

Elle comprit alors à quel point elle s'était trompée pendant ces cinq dernières années. À quel point, elle avait couru devant elle, sans but. Elle avait toujours vécu de deux façons: pour lui ou en opposition à lui. Il était le fil conducteur de sa vie.

Sesshoumaru sentit le changement chez elle. Il approfondit son baiser et elle lui répondit. Il se sentit transporté. Qu'importe les cicatrices que les années lui avaient laissées, peu importe les autres qui l'avaient touchés avant lui. C'étaient les marques de sa souffrance. Il portait les mêmes cachées en lui. Il ne la laisserait plus partir.

- Reste avec moi, Rin.

- Oui. Je resterai, Sesshoumaru.

Elle avait omis la marque de politesse pour la première fois et ce fut comme si elle caressait son prénom. Ce fut comme elle le caressait, lui. Sesshoumaru reprit le baiser et sortit de l'eau le corps nu de Rin. Il la déposa sur la rive et il la sentit tremblante dans ses bras. Ces deux êtres affamés qui s'étaient fui pendant cinq ans se retrouvaient enfin. Ils firent l'amour toute la nuit et ils comprirent alors qu'il y avait un monde de différences lorsque l'amour était lié avec le désir.

-----

_Un chapitre clé pour moi. Je n'en revenais pas d'apprendre ainsi le passé de Rin. Quoique vous en pensiez, l'auteure ne décide pas l'histoire des personnages. Ils sont bien trop puissants pour que je puisse leur imposer quoi que ce soit. Je ne fais que traduire en mots les scènes que je vois. Et je trouvais très émouvant d'arriver à la fin de ce chapitre..._

_Si vous souhaitez en savoir plus sur ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là entre nos deux personnages préférés, je place tout de suite l'extra intitulé "Un vrai démon" pour ceux que le "M" intéresse. Bonne lecture. Myriel  
_


	7. 7 Quelque chose à protéger

Chapitre 7

**Quelque chose à protéger**

L'aube se leva lentement et colora le ciel de couleurs extraordinaires. Au bord de la rivière, il y avait des rires et des bruits de voix qui accompagnaient le chant matinal des oiseaux.

- Et celle-là, d'où elle te vient Rin?

- Oh! Ça, c'était tout un combat! Ce youkai pieuvre m'a appris à nager, je vous assure. Je n'ai jamais avalé autant d'eau salée de ma vie. Mais quand j'ai réussi à le sortir de l'eau, il l'a payé cher.

Elle sourit à Sesshoumaru. Il posa ses doigts sur son sein:

- Celle-ci m'intrigue beaucoup...

- Eh! Pourtant, ce n'était pas du tout ce que vous croyez... Je dormais dans un arbre quand je me suis réveillée avec un serpent sur mon corps. Je crois qu'il fut aussi surpris que moi et il me mordit de panique. Par chance qu'il n'était pas venimeux...

- Moi, tu sais, je peux l'être...

- Oui, je le sais. Mais si vous aviez voulu m'empoisonner...

- En effet, j'ai d'autres projets pour toi, dit-il avec une lueur dans les yeux.

Rin soupira quand il embrassa la cicatrice que le serpent lui avait laissée. Il continua son parcours sur sa peau et elle lui dit:

- Ces cicatrices... Ce n'est pas très joli, n'est-ce pas?

Sesshoumaru releva la tête et la regarda attentivement. Il lui répondit sérieusement:

- Elles font partie de ton histoire, Rin. Et tu es très belle. As-tu encore besoin que je te le prouve?

Sa main glissa le long de sa taille et effleura ses cuisses.

- Oh... J'aurai sûrement besoin que vous me rassuriez souvent...

- Je le ferai avec plaisir.

Elle admira son corps détendu et passa sa main sur sa peau blanche. Sesshoumaru était encore plus beau que dans son imagination. Elle ne le méritait pas. Il lui dit en touchant les marques de griffes sur sa cuisse:

- Tes cicatrices... J'ai bien l'intention de m'attarder à chacune d'elles.

- Mmm... Je ne suis pas contre l'idée... C'est dommage que votre peau de youkai garde peu de souvenirs de vos batailles. J'aurais pu vous rendre la pareille, le taquina-t-elle.

- On peut arranger ça. Je t'assure que j'ai des cicatrices partout, Rin, lui dit-il le visage impassible, mais avec une touche de malice dans les yeux.

- Partout, vraiment?

- Oh oui, partout.

- Profiteur...

Elle se coucha sur lui et l'embrassa. Ils entendirent alors:

- Sesshoumaru-sama? Rin? Où êtes-vous? Sesshoumaru-sama!!!

Et avant qu'ils aient pu bouger, Jaken arriva près de la rivière. Le petit youkai écarta les yeux très grands devant la scène. Mais, mais! Ils étaient nus et Rin était couchée sur Sesshoumaru-sama! Des larmes envahirent ses yeux et il dit:

- Jaken est tellement heureux, Sesshoumaru-sama! Son maître a enfin retrouvé Rin-sama! Jaken est si heureux!

- Jaken.

- Oui, Sesshoumaru-sama?

- Laisse-nous.

- Tout de suite, tout de suite, maître.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu quitter, Rin s'était levée et approchée de lui.

- Jaken! Est-ce que... Comment va ta blessure?

Sesshoumaru s'était redressé et il lui envoya son kimono de soie sur la tête en disant:

- Couvre-toi un peu, Rin.

Rin s'emmitoufla sommairement dans la pièce de tissu et Jaken sourit en répondant:

- Ça va très bien, regardez. Je pourrai bouger mon bras bientôt. J'ai vécu pire avec Sesshoumaru-sama.

Il sentit un regard glacial sur lui et Jaken se tendit en tentant de se faire pardonner.

- Je veux dire... Sesshoumaru-sama n'a pas à veiller sur Jaken. C'est la faute de Jaken s'il se blesse parfois...

Rin s'agenouilla devant lui en disant:

- J'ai eu tellement peur, Jaken. Ne te mets plus en danger comme ça...

- Oh Rin-sama! Vous êtes tellement gentille! Je ne suis pas habitué à une telle gentillesse...

Cette fois, Sesshoumaru ne se limita pas à un regard. Il s'était approché, le poing fermé et dit:

- Ne crois pas que tu t'en sortiras parce que tu as été blessé hier, Jaken.

Jaken leva les yeux vers son maître debout devant lui, vêtu de son kimono blanc, les yeux assassins. Il eut des frissons dans le dos.

- Oui, Sesshoumaru-sama! Toutes mes excuses à Sesshoumaru-sama!

Et il quitta rapidement vers le campement. Rin sourit en le voyant partir et elle suivit l'exemple de Sesshoumaru en s'habillant rapidement. Elle lui donna un rapide baiser sur la joue et elle partit se préparer quelque chose à manger.

Sesshoumaru soupira en la voyant faire. C'était le dernier jour aujourd'hui. Toran arriverait sans doute au coucher du soleil. Rin avait dit qu'elle resterait avec lui, mais elle n'avait rien précisé par rapport à sa bataille avec la youkai. Et il redoutait de deviner ce qu'elle pensait de la situation. Il termina d'installer son armure et il se dirigea lui aussi vers le campement.

-----

Lorsqu'il arriva près du feu, Rin mastiquait un bout de viande, en buvant de temps à autre des gorgées d'eau. Elle lui tournait le dos, mais il sentait tout de même sa nervosité.

- Rin.

- Mmm?

- Que feras-tu pour Toran?

La femme se mit debout et se dirigea vers le bâton qu'elle avait avait ramené hier. Elle toucha le bois, en songeant qu'elle avait failli voir mourir Jaken pour cette arme. Elle le prit dans sa main, sans sourire.

- Je la combattrai.

Sesshoumaru s'approcha d'elle et ils se firent face.

- Rin. Je ne doute pas de tes capacités. Je t'ai vu combattre. En plus, tu possèdes des armes puissantes et tu sais t'en servir. Mais Toran est difficile à battre, même pour moi.

- Je sais cela, Sesshoumaru.

- Et même si tu gagnais, tout son clan viendrait pour venger sa mort. Un jour ou l'autre, ils finiront par t'atteindre, même si je te protège.

- Je sais, je sais! Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire maintenant? Je me suis engagée!!! J'ai été idiote, mais je ne savais pas que tout changerait ainsi... Je...

- Laisse-moi lui parler, Rin. Elle me doit quelque chose, j'ai sauvé son clan.

- Non! C'est ma propre bêtise qui m'a menée ici! Je ne vous laisserai pas...

- Mais arrête de faire la fière! Es-tu prête à tout perdre pour cette erreur, Rin?

- Je n'ai pas peur de mourir!

- Ah oui? Tu n'as pas peur, hein?

Il lui prit le bâton des mains et pointa Jaken avec l'arme.

- Ce youkai a failli mourir pour te sauver! Tu ne crains peut-être pas pour ta vie! Mais as-tu pensé à celles des autres?

- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, Sesshoumaru! Vous n'avez jamais craint pour votre vie!

Jaken s'avança en disant:

- Mais non, Rin-sama, c'est faux. Sesshoumaru-sama vous a fait mourir lorsqu'il a voulu augmenter la puissance de Tenseiga, alors il sait très bien de quoi il parle lorsqu'il...

Jaken mit la main sur sa bouche en levant les yeux vers son maître qui avait encore serré le poing et le regardait furieusement.

- Je veux dire...

- Jaken.

- Oh! Je me tais, maître!

Sesshoumaru tendit le bâton à Rin.

- Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que tes gestes n'engagent plus seulement ta personne, Rin. Les miens non plus, je l'ai compris lorsque tu es morte à cause de ma soif de pouvoir. Tu n'as pas peur de la mort, je n'en ai pas peur non plus. Mais j'ai peur de te perdre et, pour éviter ça, je pourrais sacrifier ma vie s'il le fallait.

Les mots qu'il venait de prononcer éveillèrent un souvenir dans la mémoire de Sesshoumaru. Tout à coup, il revit son père. Le sang coulait lentement de ses blessures et tachait la neige blanche. C'était la dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé. Ce grand youkai qui l'impressionnait tant allait sacrifier sa vie pour celles d'une humaine et d'un fils hanyou. Il entendit la voix de son père qui lui avait demandé: « As-tu quelque chose à protéger, Sesshoumaru? ». À l'époque, il avait méprisé ce qu'il avait jugé comme une faiblesse. Et pourtant, le désir de protéger cette jeune femme permettait à son père de tenir debout malgré ses nombreuses blessures. Lorsque Sesshoumaru avait voulu l'attaquer, il avait perçu cette aura de puissance qui l'entourait, encore plus imposante qu'à l'habitude. Il aurait dû comprendre à l'époque... C'est ce désir de protéger qui avait rendu son père plus fort. « Je n'ai pas compris alors, père. Je n'avais pas compris que vous m'aviez laissé Tenseiga pour m'enseigner cette dernière leçon. Mais maintenant je comprends. Parce que j'ai quelqu'un à protéger. »

- Alors, si tu veux combattre, Rin, tu ne combattras pas seule. Nous sommes ensemble maintenant.

Les larmes envahirent les yeux de la guerrière devant lui. Elle prit le bâton, le garda quelques instants dans sa main, puis le jeta par terre pour se lancer dans les bras de Sesshoumaru. Il l'enlaça et respira son odeur. « Maintenant je comprends, père. Parce que j'ai quelqu'un à aimer. »

-----

Comme Sesshoumaru l'avait deviné, Toran arriva au coucher du soleil. Il sentait également la présence toute proche des membres les plus puissants du clan des panthères de feu. Ainsi, elle ne l'avait pas cru lorsqu'il s'était engagé à laisser Rin seule.

Rin et Sesshoumaru se tenaient sur le même plateau où Rin était tombée à la mer, cinq jours auparavant. Jaken et Ah-Un regardaient la scène d'un peu plus loin. Rin avait son bâton à la main et Sesshoumaru avait la main sur le pommeau de son épée. C'est Toran qui amorça la discussion:

- Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas se revoir, Sesshoumaru-sama.

- Je le croyais aussi, mais j'ai changé d'idée, Toran.

- Oh? Et que voulez-vous maintenant?

- Que tu laisses Rin tranquille.

- Que je laisse fuir une humaine qui m'a provoquée et que je poursuis? Avez-vous perdu la tête?

Sesshoumaru sortit son épée. La youkai continua:

- Ce n'est pas parce que je vous dois la vie des membres de mon clan que je la laisserai vivre.

- Très bien. Alors, je reprendrai ces vies, Toran.

Elle hésita quelques instants. Elle savait très bien que Sesshoumaru était un adversaire redoutable et que, même si le clan gagnait cette bataille, elle aurait à sacrifier quelques membres de son groupe. De plus, la victoire n'était pas certaine. L'aura de Sesshoumaru semblait encore plus puissante que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait croisé. Elle s'approcha de Rin en la pointant:

- Et toi, humaine? Tu tiens aussi à abandonner la bataille?

- J'éprouverais sûrement beaucoup de plaisir à te tuer, youkai. Mais disons que Sesshoumaru sait être convaincant.

Toran plissa les yeux devant la familiarité qu'elle avait employée pour parler du youkai. Elle s'approcha encore et elle comprit tout de suite ce que l'humaine voulait dire. Elle perdit son masque de glace en se retournant vers Sesshoumaru:

- Sesshoumaru-sama! Vous avez couché avec cette humaine!, cria-t-elle en pointant Rin.

Mais le youkai garda un visage impassible et ne répondit pas. Toran les regarda et recula. Elle se remit du choc et lui dit:

- Ainsi, vous êtes comme votre père... Vous êtes dégoutant, Sesshoumaru-sama.

Elle se retourna et soupira.

- Vous me décevez. Je ne combattrai pas cette humaine, vous pourriez croire que je suis jalouse. Profitez d'elle autant que vous voulez. Je vous souhaite plein de petits hanyou, idiot!

Elle quitta et Sesshoumaru rangea son épée. Rin regarda le youkai, légèrement hésitante.

- Parce que vous êtes avec moi, elle vous a manqué de respect, Sesshoumaru.

- Elle a cru m'insulter. Mais elle m'a comparé à mon père, Rin.

- Et?

- C'est le contraire d'une insulte pour moi.

- Oh... Je vois.

- Si j'avais compris ce qu'il a voulu me dire, je ne t'aurais pas quittée il y a cinq ans, Rin.

- Donc, c'était un sage, votre père.

- Un sage très puissant, oui.

- Alors, vous lui ressemblez beaucoup maintenant.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en recevant ce compliment. Il croisa le regard de Rin et ce qu'il y vit lui fit plaisir. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le soleil fit briller une dernière fois les vagues de la mer, puis disparut à l'horizon.

-----

_Il ne reste qu'un chapitre, qui reprend certaines parties du chapitre final de « Par amour », mais inclut d'autres choses aussi. Bonne lecture, Myriel._

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_Cynthia: Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires, particulièrement pour l'extra. C'est toujours extrêmement gênant de mettre ce genre d'histoires en ligne. Mais je trouve Sesshoumaru et Rin tellement beaux ensemble que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de partager cette « vision » avec d'autres. ;) Myriel_

_Sara34chan: Lorsque la scène de leurs retrouvailles m'est parvenue, je croyais que je n'écrirais pas cette histoire (on ne peut pas tout écrire ce qui nous vient à l'esprit, tout de même...) Puis j'ai entendu plus clairement les mots violents de Rin, je l'ai vue se tenir debout devant lui, blessée, presque nue, et pourtant fière et assurée. Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'avoir un grand respect pour cette fille qui avait souffert. C'est pourquoi j'ai voulu communiquer cette version possible de leur histoire. Elle me semblait déchirante, mais en même temps si belle. Myriel_

_Moonly: Je ne me lasse jamais des pensées de Sesshoumaru. Mais elles me viennent souvent plus tard que ses actions. C'est un personnage complexe et c'est pourquoi il me fascine. Probablement que c'est lui qui me ressemble le plus aussi. Myriel_


	8. 8 Hanyou

Chapitre 8

**Hanyou**

Sesshoumaru marchait, en compagnie de Rin, Jaken et Ah-Un. Il sentit un jaki puissant arriver derrière lui et il reconnut tout de suite cette aura qui se dirigeait vers eux à grande vitesse, sous sa forme youkai. Il se transforma rapidement en immense canin et attaqua la forme blanche qui courait dans le ciel. Rin et Jaken s'arrêtèrent pour regarder les deux youkai semblables se tourner autour.

- Oh! La mère de Sesshoumaru-sama!, s'exclama Jaken.

- Oui, je me souviens.

Il regardèrent les deux youkai s'attaquer et Rin interrogea Jaken:

- Est-ce un rituel pour se saluer?

- Je ne sais pas, Rin-sama. Je ne sais pas.

Sesshoumaru se posa près de Rin et elle s'approcha de lui, alors qu'il était toujours sous sa forme canine. Il se transforma rapidement. La mère de Sesshoumaru se posa devant eux et fit de même. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, puis la youkai s'avança vers Rin. Elle prit son menton entre ses doigts et regarda la jeune femme. Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

- La même petite que tu as ramenée avec toi des enfers? Oh...

- Que faites-vous ici?, l'interrogea sèchement Sesshoumaru.

- Je suis venue admirer ton nouveau jouet, cher Sesshoumaru, répondit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à Rin.

Sesshoumaru, d'un geste brusque, s'élança vers sa mère et griffa le lieu où elle se trouvait, quelques secondes auparavant. La youkai avait reculé devant l'attaque de son fils, mais elle le regardait avec un sourire hautain.

- Que tu es susceptible.

Elle se retourna et regarda vers le ciel.

- J'imagine que tu te souviens que lorsqu'elle mourra la prochaine fois, il n'y aura plus de retour, Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru se retint de l'attaquer encore une fois. Il se souvenait que c'était grâce à elle si Rin était revenue, la dernière fois.

- Je me répète, mais, que faites-vous ici?, lui demanda-t-il plus calmement.

La youkai fit face à Sesshoumaru, amusée.

- Je ne pense qu'à ton bien et ton plaisir, Sesshoumaru. J'ai pensé que tu pouvais être intéressé par une façon de prolonger la vie de ton humaine.

Son fils la regarda d'un air froid et il ne répondit rien. Ce fut Jaken qui s'exclama:

- Prolonger la vie de Rin-sama, madame? Prolonger la vie de Rin-sama? Mais comment?

- Bien sûr, ç'aurait été plus simple avec le Shikon no Tama, mais comme il n'existe plus...

- Est-ce que le sang d'un youkai peut..., interrogea Jaken.

- Oh! Le sang d'un youkai mélangé à celui d'une humaine? Quelle idée absurde, petit démon! C'est le meilleur moyen de tuer le jouet de Sesshoumaru. Un sang si faible ne peut supporter le pouvoir des youkai. Le seul moyen de faire coexister un humain et un youkai dans un même corps, c'est en créant des hanyou comme ton frère, Sesshoumaru.

Rin s'était approchée de Sesshoumaru. D'un geste possessif, il avait posé sa main sur sa hanche. Ce fut elle qui demanda:

- Mais alors, comment est-ce possible?

- Il faut que le pouvoir transféré soit un pouvoir humain.

Sesshoumaru compléta:

- Le pouvoir d'une miko.

- Quelle rapidité d'esprit, Sesshoumaru! Oui, le pouvoir spirituel d'une miko peut être transformé en énergie de vie. Évidemment, la miko perd alors sa faculté de purification, puisque cette énergie s'ajoute à sa force de vie.

- Mais Rin-sama n'est pas une miko, madame!, dit Jaken.

- Non. Mais une miko peut diviser son pouvoir et le transférer à qui elle le souhaite.

- Oh... Kagome-sama...

La mère de Sesshoumaru regardait le couple d'un air malicieux, une lueur dans les yeux.

- N'est-ce pas extraordinaire, Sesshoumaru, que ton frère hanyou serve finalement à quelque chose?

Elle se mit à rire et se tourna vers le ciel. Elle quitta aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Rin se tourna vers Sesshoumaru:

- Qu'en penses-tu?

- Ça vaudrait la peine de demander.

- Mmm. De toute façon, il faudra bien retourner au village pour leur donner des nouvelles.

Sesshoumaru ne répondit pas, mais il soupira. Cette rencontre promettait d'être houleuse, il le sentait déjà.

-----

Inuyasha sentit tout de suite son frère arriver et il fut soulagé de voir que Rin l'accompagnait. Il se dirigea vers eux en appelant Kagome qui cueillait des herbes au champ. Elle le rejoignit en courant.

- Rin était bien avec lui, tu vois?

- Je vois ça, Kagome.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Kagome sauta dans les bras de Rin qui la serra très fort contre elle. Puis elle lui reprocha:

- Rin-chan, tu aurais pu nous donner des nouvelles! Nous étions tellement inquiets!

- Je sais Kagome, pardonne-moi. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me retrouve.

- Qui ça? Qui te menaçait?

Un lourd silence tomba sur le petit groupe. Ce fut Inuyasha qui fit le lien et il serra le poing en demandant:

- Si je comprends bien, quand tu es partie, ce n'était pas avec cet idiot, n'est-ce pas?

- Non. Nous venons tout juste de nous retrouver, Inuyasha.

- Je le savais! Je le savais qu'il n'était qu'un sans-coeur, ce sale youkai!

Sesshoumaru fixa Inuyasha d'un regard froid et il lui répondit:

- Tu te crois bien placé pour m'insulter? Et pourquoi tu n'es pas parti à sa recherche, toi?

- Mais... Mais parce que je pensais que tu le ferais sûrement! Je t'ai envoyé des lettres pendant des mois pour t'avertir!

- Je ne les ai pas lues.

- Tu ne les as pas lues? Tu es plus con que je le croyais! Je ne pensais pas qu'un tel degré d'idiotie existait sur cette planète, Sesshoumaru!

Inuyasha sortit Tessaiga et Sesshoumaru fit de même avec Bakusaiga. La colère des deux frères fit reculer Kagome et Jaken. Mais Rin s'interposa entre eux, plaça son bâton à l'horizontale, se concentra et lâcha une faible décharge d'énergie paralysante en criant:

- Arrêtez tout de suite!

Son visage était très rouge lorsqu'elle dit:

- Non, mais avez-vous bientôt fini? Quel âge as-tu Inuyasha? RÉPONDS!

- 200.

- Sesshoumaru?

- 500 ans.

- On croirait que vous avez tous les deux six ans et demi! Depuis que je suis enfant, c'est toujours la même histoire! Aucun de vous deux n'a pu me protéger parce que je ne voulais pas l'être. Je me suis enfuie, d'accord? Ça s'est passé comme ça, puis je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler! Sesshoumaru, tu m'as laissée aux soins d'Inuyasha parce qu'au fond tu lui faisais confiance, non? Alors, assume! Et puis toi, Inuyasha, arrête de penser que ton frère n'est qu'un salaud sans coeur, ça m'énerve!

Rin tapa si fort du pied qu'un nuage de poussière monta autour d'elle. Kagome s'approcha de Jaken et lui murmura:

- Rin-chan semble... comment dire... en pleine forme, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, oui. Rin-sama a maintenant un tempérament explosif, c'est très intéressant, lui répondit-il.

Jaken sentit un regard sur lui et se tourna vers son maître. Il devina que ces yeux lui promettait une raclée lorsqu'ils seraient seuls. Il en eut des frissons jusqu'au bout des pattes. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la situation très drôle. Il espérait bien que Rin resterait très longtemps avec eux. Rien n'était ennuyant depuis qu'elle était revenue.

-----

Le soir tombait sur le village. Le ciel bleu foncé se teintait de rosé à la bordure des montagnes violettes. Les premières étoiles scintillaient déjà à l'est. Le vent d'été amenait avec lui des odeurs de fleurs et de feuillages. Le bruissement des bambous était particulièrement perceptible, car les habitants étaient étrangement silencieux. On leur avait dit qu'une cérémonie aurait lieu entre le youkai, Rin, Kagome, Inuyasha et leurs enfants. Kaede-sama était également présente, ainsi que les plus proches amis de la miko. Ils étaient réunis près de l'arbre sacré. On ignorait la teneur exacte de la cérémonie, mais on craignait la magie, alors chacun s'était isolé avec sa famille dans leur maison.

L'étrange assemblée réunit sous les gigantesques branches de l'arbre sacré attendait en silence. Au centre, on trouvait Kaede, Kagome et Rin. Tout juste derrière elles se tenaient debout Inuyasha et Sesshoumaru. Miroku, Sango, les enfants, ainsi que Shippo observaient la scène. Près d'eux, il y avait aussi un bébé aux mignonnes oreilles de chien.

La cérémonie devait commencer quand un éclair blanc passa dans le ciel. Sesshoumaru se tendit en devinant qui arrivait. Sa mère se posa en plein centre du groupe et elle le regarda.

- Et dire que tu oubliais de m'inviter, Sesshoumaru.

Jaken s'avança vers elle.

- Mais Madame, la vieille prêtresse peut s'occuper de la cérémonie, alors...

Il se tut en voyant le regard acéré que la mère de Sesshoumaru lui lança. Aucun doute, son maître était bien né de cette youkai! Il en était tétanisé.

La dame se désintéressa du démon vert et elle s'avança vers le berceau et jeta un coup d'oeil sur le bébé aux cheveux noirs et blancs. Elle prit un air méprisant en demandant:

- Un autre petit hanyou? N'en aviez-vous pas assez de deux, Inuyasha? Quel embarras!

Inuyasha réagit furieusement en lui criant:

- Comment oses-tu traiter mon fils ainsi, affreuse youkai?

La youkai semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu. Elle approcha son doigt du berceau pour toucher le bébé, mais un champ de force l'attaqua. Elle recula et son visage exprima une grande surprise. Kagome courut jusqu'au berceau et prit l'enfant dans ses bras:

- Mais que lui avez-vous fait?

- Moi? Mais rien du tout! C'est cet enfant qui m'a attaquée.

La youkai regarda sa main droite. Un de ses griffes avait été raccourcie par la barrière du petit hanyou. Rapidement, elle abandonna son air surpris et s'approcha de Kagome.

- Comment est-ce possible que cet enfant possède des pouvoirs purificateurs? Lui avez-vous transmis vos pouvoirs, miko?

Kagome serra l'enfant contre elle.

- Bien sûr que non!

- Alors, cet enfant est-il celui d'Inuyasha?

Elle se tourna vers Miroku, habillé en prêtre bouddhiste.

- Est-ce le vôtre?

Excepté Sesshoumaru et Rin, toutes les personnes présentes s'étouffèrent. Depuis que Naraku avait disparu et que la malédiction avait été levée sur la famille de Miroku, le prêtre était remarquablement fidèle à sa femme. Mais tous se souvenaient de son attirance marquée pour les jolies femmes. Miroku se leva vivement, il semblait furieux et il s'adressa à tous:

- Mais comment osez-vous penser une telle chose?

- Vous êtes complètement folle, ajouta Kagome, à l'intention de la mère de Sesshoumaru.

Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre dans l'assemblée. La dame semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ajouta:

- De toute façon, ce pouvoir était plus puissant que le vôtre, prêtre.

Cette fois encore, ses mots surprirent tout le monde. Jaken s'approcha:

- Mais que voulez-vous dire, madame? Jaken ne comprend pas.

Elle soupira et effleura du regard le petit démon.

- Si cet enfant est celui d'Inuyasha, et il est vrai qu'il en a l'odeur, il est impossible qu'il possède des pouvoirs purificateurs. Les miko et les prêtres sont apparus pour contrer les pouvoirs des youkai. Ce sont des humains qui ne possèdent aucune goutte de sang youkai, bien sûr. Cet enfant est une contradiction.

Elle s'approcha encore de Kagome et cette fois, Inuyasha se plaça devant eux.

- Pourtant, son pouvoir purificateur est si puissant qu'il me semble que cette chose utilise son sang youkai pour augmenter sa force sacrée. Ce qui est impossible.

Elle se tourna vers Sesshoumaru.

- T'a-t-il attaqué?

- Jamais.

- Moi non plus, madame, moi non plus!, ajouta Jaken.

- Alors, il peut choisir, ce petit cauchemar.

- Je vous interdis d'appeler Sôta ainsi!, cria Inuyasha.

- Mais pour tous les youkai ennemis, cet enfant est un véritable cauchemar, je vous assure.

La youkai jeta un regard sur les jumelles du couple, debout derrière leurs parents. Elle ne perçut pas d'aura sacrée autour d'eux. Elle fit face à Kagome et elle la regarda attentivement. Elle fit de même avec Inuyasha, qui gronda avec un air menaçant. Elle se parla à elle-même.

- Il est vrai que cette Kagome fut assez puissante pour défaire Naraku. Et le père d'Inuyasha était tout de même un daiyoukai. L'humaine qui a mis bas à cet hanyou n'était rien, mais...

Le sang monta à la tête d'Inuyasha et il devint furieux devant le peu de respect qu'elle affichait face à sa mère:

- Ah oui, face de chienne? Mon père vous a laissé tomber lorsque vous avez donné naissance à Sesshoumaru. Il n'avait plus besoin de vous!

La youkai le regarda d'un air glacial. Elle interrogea Sesshoumaru.

- Ton frère est-il suicidaire ou simplement inconscient?

La réponse fut cinglante.

- Il est stupide.

Cette fois, tout le monde acquiesça, ce qui mit Inuyasha en furie. Ils pensaient tous qu'attaquer cette youkai n'était pas une bonne idée et que c'était complètement inutile. Inuyasha serra les poings et se préparait à dire autre chose quand le bras de Kagome se posa sur le sien. Elle lui fit « non » de la tête.

- Alors, cette cérémonie?, questionna la youkai.

Les gens se remirent en place, un peu mal à l'aise. Sesshoumaru ne comprenait pas ce que sa mère faisait là. Elle se tenait tout près de Kaede. Lorsque la lune apparut, Kaede-sama s'avança avec un bol entre ses mains. Elle se pencha sur l'eau qui bouillait et amena la vapeur vers Kagome qui respira profondément. Elle lui donna une fine aiguille et Kagome se piqua le bout du doigt. Une goutte glissa dans le bol. Kaede-sama allait se diriger vers Rin, quand la youkai lui prit l'aiguille des doigts. Elle se dirigea vers son fils et le piqua légèrement. Elle fit un signe à Kaede, qui comprit sa demande et approcha le bol. Une goutte de sang youkai s'ajouta. Elle fit de même avec Inuyasha. Puis, avant que Kaede rejoigne Rin, elle parla directement à Kagome et lui dit tout à fait sérieusement:

- Concentre-toi de la même façon que lorsque tu tires une flèche, miko.

Kagome ferma les yeux et elle prit la main de Rin entre les siennes. Un nuage apparut et la lumière de la lune disparut. Kaede-sama prit un air inquiet, mais la youkai lui fit signe de continuer. Elle obéit et prit la main de Kagome pour la tremper dans l'eau chaude du bol, puis elle la guida jusqu'au front de la miko. Elle recommença le processus en lui faisant maintenant toucher le front de Rin. Kaede recula.

L'air devint beaucoup plus froid. Une énergie bleue entourait Kagome et les gens présents y voyaient des éclairs vert et rouge qui s'y mélangeaient en formant des courants électriques. Un filet de sueur coula du front de Kagome qui garda les yeux fermés, comme si elle combattait quelque chose. Les jumelles s'approchèrent de leur père, qui gardait Sôta dans ses bras, et elles se mirent à trembler. Inuyasha aussi était inquiet. Ce n'était pas ce qu'avait décrit Kaede-baba.

Le vent se mit à souffler. La respiration de Kagome se fit difficile, alors que l'énergie autour d'elle devenait plus intense. Les éclairs vert et rouge semblaient moins nombreux et l'aura bleue se fit plus intense. C'est alors que le cercle d'énergie s'agrandit, incluant Kagome et Rin, qui ferma les yeux sous le choc. Sesshoumaru sentit les doutes naître dans son esprit. Sa mère avait-elle corrompu la cérémonie? Que se passait-il? L'air devint glacial. Tout le monde était paralysé par l'inquiétude, exceptée la youkai qui semblait curieuse de voir la suite. Au moment même où le vent tomba, l'énergie bleue se divisa entre Kagome et Rin. Puis elle disparut.

Kagome ouvrit les yeux et son regard se fixa sur la youkai. Elle semblait lui reprocher quelque chose. Sesshoumaru comprit que ses craintes étaient fondées, sa mère avait changé la cérémonie. La youkai s'avança vers Kagome et la griffa.

- Mais que faites-vous? Kagome! Kagome!, cria Rin.

Inuyasha prit sa femme dans ses bras, mais Kagome ne semblait pas mal en point. Sesshoumaru comprit ce que sa mère avait fait lorsqu'il vit la blessure se refermer sous ses yeux. Il lui dit alors:

- Vous avez transféré nos pouvoirs.

- Oh! Je n'en dirais pas tant! J'ai seulement utilisé la puissante faculté de purification de cette ancienne prêtresse pour purifier le sang youkai. Je vois que cela fut efficace. Ces deux humaines pourront maintenant résister à des poisons comme le tien, Sesshoumaru. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ta faculté de régénération leur soit transmise également. C'est tout à fait fascinant!

- Comment avez-vous osé prendre un tel risque? Kagome aurait pu échouer!

- Oui, je sais. Mais la vie de cette humaine m'importe peu, Sesshoumaru. Et puis, elle a réussi. En voyant ce petit cauchemar, je me doutais bien qu'elle pourrait le faire.

Inuyasha se leva et sortit son épée. Sesshoumaru et Rin se placèrent également devant la youkai, prêts à sortir les armes.

- C'est ainsi qu'on me remercie d'une idée aussi précieuse? Eh bien... L'atmosphère s'est singulièrement réchauffée depuis tout à l'heure. Au revoir, Sesshoumaru. Je te souhaite de longues années en sa compagnie.

Et elle partit. Inuyasha la suivit du regard puis porta son regard sur sa famille. Il rangea son épée. Kagome ne semblait avoir rien. Sesshoumaru soupira et regarda Inuyasha. Il ne s'excusa pas pour l'attitude de sa mère, mais son frère comprit le message. Avec des alliés pareil, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'ennemis.

-----

Rin était couchée sur le dos et tenait une de ses dagues. Elle regardait la blessure sur sa main se refermer lentement sous ses yeux. Elle approcha encore une fois la lame et se tailla une légère entaille sur la paume. La blessure guérit rapidement. Elle était fascinée. Elle allait recommencer quand Sesshoumaru arrêta son geste.

- Arrête, ça m'énerve.

- Oh.

Elle posa le couteau par terre. Mais elle regarda une dernière fois sa main, qui n'avait rien. Elle tourna la tête vers Sesshoumaru, étendu près d'elle.

- C'est quand même incroyable, non?

- Sûrement. Mais elle a failli tuer Kagome deux fois, rappelle-toi.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes en regardant le plafond. Rin continua:

- Ta mère n'aime pas beaucoup les humains, n'est-ce pas?

- Ma mère ne déteste pas les humains. Mais tout ce qui est faible ne l'intéresse pas.

- C'est d'elle que te viennent tes idées sur les humains.

- Mmm. Je ne m'intéresse pas aux humains, Rin. Mais si tu juges certains... convenables, je veux bien faire des efforts pour les supporter.

- Ça me va.

Rin réfléchit quelques minutes puis elle lui demanda:

- Est-ce qu'elle était furieuse lorsque ton père s'est liée avec la mère d'Inuyasha?

- Furieuse? Non, je ne crois pas. Ça faisait déjà très longtemps qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Mais elle a du être surprise.

- Pourquoi?

- Mon père a toujours respecté la vie humaine, mais il n'avait jamais...

- Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux d'une humaine.

- Mmm. Je ne sais même pas s'il avait déjà été amoureux. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ma mère est une amie d'enfance. Je n'ai jamais senti entre eux autre chose de plus que de l'attachement. Ils se respectaient parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux puissants.

- Un peu comme toi et Toran?

Il la regarda, surpris.

- Un peu comme ça, je suppose.

- Tu as déjà rencontré la mère d'Inuyasha?

- Je l'ai aperçue, oui.

Il se rappelait fort bien de cette rencontre sur la montagne à l'ouest de Kyoto et de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec son père. L'humaine n'avait rien dit pendant qu'il tentait de convaincre le daiyoukai d'arrêter cette histoire honteuse... Et dire qu'il était maintenant dans la même situation. Il aurait bien voulu que quelqu'un ose lui dire les mêmes mots qu'il avait lancés à son père, ce soir-là. Il se sentait capable de tuer si on insultait Rin. Il admirait le contrôle que son père avait gardé. Il avait certainement encore beaucoup à apprendre avant d'être digne de lui.

- Elle était comment cette humaine?

- On peut parler d'autre chose?

- D'accord.

Rin regarda encore sa main et lui demanda:

- Est-ce que tu crois que mes cicatrices disparaitront?

- Ça m'étonnerait. Même les youkai gardent des marques, Rin.

- Oh..., dit-elle d'un air un peu déçu.

Sesshoumaru resta silencieux quelques instants, puis se coucha sur le côté et il posa sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme étendue sur le dos.

- Rin?

- Mmm?

- As-tu déjà porté des enfants?

- EHHH? Que... Mais, enfin... Sesshoumaru!

Elle avait rougi tout à coup à cette question inattendue et elle le regarda en bégayant.

- Non! Enfin... Qu'est-ce que... Où je les aurais mis si j'en avais?

- Je vois.

- J'avais déjà du mal à me protéger... Je n'aurais pas pu veiller sur un enfant. Et puis... Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait du père... Je n'avais pas envie de m'engager, moi... Je...

Elle était toujours rouge en lui répondant, mais Sesshoumaru ne posa plus de question. Elle le surveilla et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche une nouvelle fois, elle l'interrompit:

- Je sais! Je connais ta prochaine question, Sesshoumaru! Tu veux savoir comment j'ai fait pour... pour ne pas en avoir, c'est ça?

Il acquiesça en silence.

- Tu es vraiment très intimidant, ce soir! ... ... ... J'ai vécu dix ans dans ce village, Sesshoumaru. J'ai eu la chance de fréquenter Kagome, qui est née 500 ans plus tard, tu sais... Elle apprend à toutes les femmes à connaître, à peu près, les moments où c'est plus risqué... Ça ne marche pas toujours, mais en ne faisant rien pendant une semaine précise du mois, d'habitude... Je calculais et puis... AHHH! C'est ça! Tu as d'autres questions aussi embarrassantes? Pose-les tout de suite qu'on en finisse.

- Intéressant. Non, je n'ai plus d'autres questions là-dessus.

- Bien.

Ils restèrent encore une fois silencieux. Sesshoumaru avait un bras appuyé derrière la tête, dans une position confortable, quand il lui dit, d'un ton tout à fait ordinaire:

- Tu savais que moi, je peux te dire le jour précis où tu es fertile, Rin?

- HEIN??? Je... Comment... Mais... NON! Je ne savais pas!

- Inuyasha peut probablement faire la même chose.

- Grrr... Ok... J'en prends note.

- Le jour où je t'ai annoncé que tu allais vivre ici, c'était la première fois que je sentais cette odeur chez toi, Rin.

- Je vois.

- Et ce soir... Je la sens encore.

- Oh... C'est pour ça que tu restes tranquille auprès de moi.

- Mmm.

Sesshoumaru resta pensif quelques minutes et Rin n'osa pas lui parler pour ne pas continuer cette discussion délicate. Mais, comme elle s'en doutait, il avait d'autres questions intimidantes à lui poser:

- Et tu en veux, des enfants?

- Je..., elle soupira. Je ne veux pas forcer Sesshoumaru à avoir des hanyou.

- Oh? C'est ton seul souci?

Elle réfléchit un moment. Si c'était avec lui, elle n'avait aucun mal à s'engager ainsi. Elle avait toujours été liée à lui, même lorsqu'elle le fuyait. Elle avait été très heureuse de le suivre pendant son enfance, alors elle pouvait fort bien imaginer des enfants qui feraient à peu près la même chose avec eux. Ensemble, ils pourraient les protéger et en prendre soin. Mais elle connaissait fort bien son mépris pour les hanyou. Il avait toujours eu du mal avec Inuyasha, son propre frère, alors... Elle avait abandonné cette idée. De toute façon, c'est lui qu'elle voulait, elle se passerait des enfants.

- Bien sûr.

- Tu n'as pas d'autres hésitations que mes sentiments envers les hanyou?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- C'est très généreux de ta part, Rin.

- Pas de problème.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et il passa son bras autour d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux en se préparant à dormir, mais il n'avait pas fini:

- Et si je te disais que... Si ces enfants me venaient de toi, Rin... Je n'aurais aucun souci à ce que ce soient des hanyou?

Elle ouvrit les yeux sous le choc et un grand frisson la traversa de la tête aux orteils. Elle aurait bien voulu lui répondre quelque chose, mais elle était sans voix. Les émotions l'envahirent tout à coup. Sesshoumaru n'attendit pas sa réponse et se pencha sur elle. Il scella ses mots d'un long baiser. Cet homme qui la déshabillait tendrement en ce moment, ce n'était pas l'image du youkai froid et méprisant qu'il montrait aux autres. Elle avait toujours su que Sesshoumaru pouvait être gentil et bienveillant. Elle avait bénéficié de sa protection si longtemps. Elle le regarda retirer ses propres vêtements et venir la rejoindre. Il l'embrassa encore et il prit le temps de caresser tout son corps avec ses lèvres. Elle frissonna sous la douceur de cette bouche qui explorait sa peau. Mais bientôt, Rin posa sa main sur son torse pour l'arrêter en lui demandant:

- En es-tu sûr?

Il ne répondit pas, mais il la fixa attentivement pendant qu'il entrait en elle. La respiration lui manqua et elle gémit. Elle s'accrocha à ses larges épaules pendant qu'il se couchait complètement sur son corps et se penchait sur son oreille pour chuchoter:

- C'est clair?

- Très clair, lui répondit-elle.

Il amorça de lents mouvements en elle et Rin soupira de plaisir. Elle joignit les bras dans son dos et caressa sa peau. Elle entendait les battements de son propre coeur dans ses oreilles. Elle se demandait pourquoi il était prêt à aller aussi loin. Qu'est-ce qui lui permettait de surmonter ainsi son mépris pour les hanyou? Avant que le plaisir les emporte tout les deux, elle voulut comprendre.

- Sesshoumaru... Pourquoi?

Il ralentit légèrement le rythme et prit le temps de la regarder pour lui dire:

- Parce que je t'aime, Rin.

Il l'embrassa passionnément. Sesshoumaru réalisa que ce baiser était certainement le meilleur de sa longue vie, car il s'y mêlait les larmes et les soupirs de plaisir de Rin. Émerveillé, il l'embrassa encore et ne quitta plus ses lèvres, même lorsque l'extase leur fit perdre la tête.

FIN

_Comme vous le devinez, la petite Muko existe dans cette version aussi, même si elle arrive plus tard. _

_Je crois que l'être humain possède à la fois un destin et la liberté. Nous sommes libres de faire des choix, de refuser notre destin ou de prendre des chemins plus cahoteux, des raccourcis aussi... Nous sommes libres, mais un jour ou l'autre, les mêmes choix se présentent à nous. Nous arriverons donc à peu près au même résultat, au même destin. Mais pas nécessairement dans le même état. C'est pourquoi cette version s'appelle « Cicatrices ». La vie et nos choix laissent des marques. _

_Choisissez donc toujours en accord avec vous-mêmes, malgré ce qu'en disent les autres. Et si vous avez pris la mauvaise décision parce que vous aviez peur, parce que vous manquiez de courage, ayez confiance et continuez la route. La vie vous donnera d'autres chances sous d'autres formes, j'en suis convaincue. Parce que je l'ai vécu._

_Je vous laisse ici, car je crois que j'ai terminé ces histoires pour un moment. Mais si vous ajoutez des reviews, je les lirai le coeur battant comme toujours. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous contribuez à créer par vos commentaires, de l'autre côté de mon univers. Au plaisir de vous revoir, peut-être sans le savoir. Myriel_

_MISE À JOUR: Vidéo sur Rin et Sesshoumaru que je viens de réaliser!!! Vous le trouverez facilement sur Youtube en tapant dans la recherche "_myrieldestorrents"


End file.
